A Lasting Impression
by Start-a-Riot
Summary: When Cara moves to La Push, she knows there's only a matter of time before someone finds out her secret. What she doesn't know is that she's not the only one. And that sometimes, your first impression is all that matters. JxC.oc. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Obviously. So on with the story!

CH. 1:

The bell rang, loud and angry. I was late. Already. My first day and I couldn't even manage to be on time in a school with less than 300 students. At least I'll make a first impression- which is exactly what my dad didn't want.

I checked my schedule-again- and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. My first class was on the other side of the building. Perfect. I waited for the squeaking of sneakers and the echo of voices to disappear completely before I glanced up and down the hall- and took off running.

_Don't draw attention to yourself, stay inconspicuous. They can't know. Nobody can know._

Tall and lean, mostly muscle, I was too fast for a girl my age. Too fast to play gym without being plastered in the newspaper as the fastest girl in my state. Bye-bye New Mexico. The same thing happened in Florida, but that time I wasn't running. I had gotten a fever and been taken to the hospital. My temperature should have killed me, but I didn't feel a thing. No symptoms either. Just a really high temperature.

In less than a minute I was standing outside room L-3. British lit. The epitome of hell on earth. I looked down at my watch. 8:21. Only 8 periods till I can go home. Only 8.

"-is the symbolism of night in Dover Beach? Anyone?" My teacher, Mr. Foster, was in the middle of going over the homeworkd from the night before when I walked through the door. You couldn't tell I had just run through the halls to get here, my face perfectly composed and breathing regular. He held up a hand, telling me to wait for the answer before speaking. He was plain looking. Wispy gray hair and wire rimmed glasses matched with a plaid suit that should have been burned at the stake.

Nobody said a word. I pictured tumble weed in my head, crickets and howling wind. Typical. I knew the answer but decided not to say anything. I hadn't even said my name, why make myself look like a teachers pet?

Everyone stared at me, wide eyed and gawking. You'd think they'd never had a new student. But in a school of 300, I wouldn't be surprised.

Being in the spotlight made me uncomfortable. I looked down, around the room, not focusing on any one object.

"No one? Well, I guess we'll just have to have a quiz tomorrow then" Everyone, including me, groaned. Not even four minutes and already I had a quiz. It was not a good sign.

Mr. Foster turned to me, finally, and I was allowed to sit without going into my life history. One small blessing in a day I was sure was going to be full of curses.

It was like a gauntlet, walking down the rows to the one empty seat in the back. Girls glared at me and boys stared. I dropped my bag and was about to sit when a boy with close shaven hair and perfectly tanned skin turned to me. I was expecting him to introduce himself.

"You…can't sit there" He said loudly to draw attention. It of course worked, everyone within earshot turned to see my reaction. His friend, tall and muscular but decidedly more quiet gave him a warning look, a glare that I knew held a lot of meaning.

"Why not?" I asked sitting down anyway. I put on a confident front most of the time, but I was actually shy and awkward in front of crowds, self conscious after years of never fitting in.

"Cause Jake sits there" He said it as if I was supposed to know that. Maybe he had an extra chromosome or something.

"Well, Jake's not here now, is he?"

Throughout the class, I kept glancing at the students around me. Russet colored skin, dark hair and eyes. It was December and they all had huge, puffy jackets slung across their chairs, boots and sweaters. Despite the cold, I only had on a thin sweatshirt, barely enough to keep off a light breeze, but I never felt cold.

And apparently, neither did Seat Boy and his friend. Besides me, they were the only ones without jackets. T-shirts and jeans. That's all. I also noticed the way all the other students gave them space. I could tell that they were respected in the class, confident and sure of themselves. Being unaffected by the cold was where our similarities stopped.

Class ended, and I was at the door faster than anyone else, startling the boy in the first row. The hall was crowded and stuffy, bodies bumping into one another, shouts and laughter. I felt so out of place there. Alone in a school where the students had known each other since birth. I was used to switching schools- I had done it 16 times in my eleven years of education- but this time felt oddly different. I wanted to belong here, more than anything. More than anywhere else, I wanted to be accepted and have a place instead of just passing through, not bothering to learn the names of the faces around me.

If only it were possible to be really normal. No more secrets.

"Hey!...Hey new kid!" That could only mean me. How many knew kids could there be in one day? That might be enough to get the local news station out here.

Turning, I saw Seat boy, his friend in toe, and I regretted acknowledging the call. I should have kept walking, pretended I didn't hear. Why couldn't I just do that?

Students gave me curious looks as they passed, as if I had four heads and a tail. Hah. A tail, how ironic.

"Sorry about the seat thing. No hard feelings. I'm Quil and this is Embry" I shook his hand and was surprised at how hot his skin was. He blinked and looked at me more closely before turning to the other boy. They looked at each other for a long moment before Quil let go of my hand.

There was something going on between the two. They fidgeted and didn't quite know what to say. The one named Embry seemed distant now, his eyes glassing over. I might have been worried if Quil hadn't seemed so at ease.

"I'm Caralin…listen I have to get to class so if you don't have anything else to say…" I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence that had stretched between the three of us.

"Oh. Yeah, see ya around Cara" Quil and Embry turned on their heels and hurried down the hall with a speed and grace I hadn't expected from guys as big as them. They slipped through the crowds without touching anyone.

_And he called me Cara… _I thought just as the bell rang overhead.

"How was your first day, hon?" My father was sitting his regular spot. In front of the television. His muddy boots were lined up by the front door, his coat hung up. I put down my bag, kicked off my shoes and padded into the living room.

"Fine…" Chris Jamison looked nothing like me, except for his eyes. He had light hair, once blonde but graying now. His glasses were always carefully balanced on the tip of his nose, laugh lines brimming the corners of his mouth and eyes. When he smiled, his entire face lit up. But he never smiled as much anymore, not since my mom died.

My dark hair and tan color came from her side of the family, whom I had never met. As far as I knew, they hadn't approved of her marriage to my dad, so she left and never looked back. I remember her voice, and the stories she told me. How warm it was when she hugged me. But that's all.

"Fine? That's it? Well, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, dad. It's my first day and its school. I wasn't off having wild and crazy adventures. All I got was a quiz tomorrow" I went into the outdated 70's style kitchen and rummaged through the pink cabinets before sighing and giving up. I really had to go shopping soon. We had ordered take out every night since moving here, not having the time to cook and I was really feeling the effects of it. A girl can only eat so much Chinese and pizza.

My heart beat sped up as I got an idea. I hoped my dad would allow it, even if he stayed up all night worrying. But I hadn't gone out since before the move and I needed to relax. Be free, at least for a little while.

"Daddy?" He couldn't resist it when I called him that and put on my puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?" He sighed. When he looked at me, he was already shaking his head. This was going to take some begging. "No way Caralin"

"Please? Dad I swear no one will see me" I hope no one will see me.

"No Cara. We just got here! Do you want to have leave already?" His clear blue eyes sparkled, but not in the way I loved. He was angry, furious, that I would ask for something that had been the problem in the first place.

"Dad. You can't keep me stuck in here all the time! I need to be out there….. just once a week. Please?" I wouldn't drop to my knees but if that's what it was going to take….

His shoulders sagged, and he got that look. I knew I had won, and though that guilty feeling was edging it's way into my stomach I ignored it. I had a right to be who I was born to be. I couldn't pretend that that other half of me didn't exist. It was like a writer ignoring his hands.

"Fine…alright. But be back in two hours or I'm getting the whistle" I shrieked and threw my arms around him before running up to my messy room to grab the bag I had especially packed for times like these.

My pulse was soaring, adrenaline building up inside of me to the point where I was running down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door without saying goodbye to my dad.

We had picked a house secluded from the others just for this reason. There was less of a chance of anyone taking a walk and seeing me. It's happened before and we couldn't be too careful. I just felt bad for that unlucky person back in Ohio, but his face was priceless.

Wind whipped my hair behind me, the cold air sliding across my skin making me shiver in delight. I layered on the speed, leaves barely moving behind me, my feet barely touched the ground. To anyone who might have been looking, I was a blur, a trick of the eyes they forgot as soon as they saw it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a shudder ran down my spine. The Change was coming, I could feel it.

Grinning, I leapt through the air- and as I spun, I shifted. My skin rippled and bones cracked. Legs and arms lengthened, my vision tunneled before expanding, improving. I could see everything 100 times better, clearer. My joints cracked and bones shifted into new positions. My body was covered in white fur, claws raking the ground as I hit the ground running. The bag still strapped to my back, I ran through the trees, feeling freer than I had in a long time. Too long a time.

My wolf eyes honed in on objects, focusing on new ones as I passed. I could here music coming from houses and cars, talking and-

I skidded to halt, instantly alert. My ears pricked, picking up the sound of… breathing. I wasn't alone. Heart pounding in my throat, I crouched low to the ground. I could smell him now. Definitely a male. He was surprised and curious. I just hope he didn't get too curious.

My dad was going to kill me, I was sure of it. This was such a stupid, bad idea. Why couldn't I have just listened to him. It was all my fault, we were going to have to pick up and leave- again.

A twig snapped to my right and I whipped around, fur rippling across my back, a growl deep in my throat.

There, staring at me with deep brown almost reddish eyes, he stood perfectly at ease. Almost indifferent to me. His coat matched his eyes, mahogany brown. He was huge, towering over me, but I wasn't scared, just curious.

This wasn't a normal wolf, that much was obvious. But then….

I backed away and he stepped forward, head tilted to the side, questioning. It couldn't be possible. Could it? I mean, it probably could, I was living proof of that. Why couldn't there be someone else like me? But what were the odds? and What did it mean...

Slowly, we circled one another, cautious yet growing more and more comfortable. His mouth drew back across his teeth in a snarl, but it became less menacing when his tongue lolled out the side. He was grinning at me. But his eyes seemed sad, lonely.

Suddenly, I had the urge to reach out, hug him and I couldn't figure out why. It was so strong though, a feeling like I needed to help him. Without warning I turned and ran through the trees to a spot I was sure he couldn't see. In less than 2 minutes, I was human again, shoulder length hair messy and tousled, tan body slim and muscled. I threw on the sweats I had packed in my bag and pulled on my sneakers.

_Please, still be there, _I thought as I walked back to where we had been. My heart hammered even louder- if that's possible- in my chest, blood rushing in my ears. My hands were trembling slightly.

For a heart wrenching moment, I was alone in the small clearing and disappointment flooded into me. Finally, I wasn't the only one with a secret like this, and just as suddenly as I discovered it, I was alone again.

My ears were still super sensitive from the change and the small sigh made me jump before I turned toward the sound.

Half naked, in just cut off shorts, stood a boy- barely, he looked around 25- he had the same russet colored skin as everyone on the Quileute reserve, his hair was shaggy and unkept, his face was handsome and open, but I could tell he was young, probably my age or a year older. When I got to his eyes, that feeling overpowered me. The need to comfort him for some reason.

I could see the pain in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. There was a warmth in the brown that automatically pulled me towards him. I couldn't understand what had gotten into me… Never, in my 16 years, had I ever felt like this before…. I wanted to be his friend so badly I would have moved the universe for him.

Slowly, he smiled and his features lit up. He stepped towards me carefully and I noticed he was barefoot.

Hand out-stretched, I walked towards him and he took my hand, shaking it slowly. I gasped at the heat radiating from his skin. Like the two boys at school, he was graceful and muscular and hot.

"I'm Jacob"

End of chapter 1- tell me what you think cause I'm not sure if I'm going to keep going with this one. It's my first Twilight fic so I don't really like it, but if you do, tell me and I'll write more. Hey, even if you don't like it, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob:

She didn't say a word. Her hand was as warm as I expected it to be… but I wasn't expecting to like it. The way her hand fit into mine. My heart was pounding in my chest, something that hadn't happened since…._her._ Since _she_ came around.

The girl in front of me looked at me with confused and intense eyes when my jaw clamped shut with a resounding snap. All that time trying not to think about…. About Bella, and there it went. In less than 20 seconds, every thought of her rushed into my head, followed by the too familiar ache in my heart.

I focused on this girl who had recently been in the form of a wolf. It shouldn't be possible. I'd never seen her on the reserve or anywhere around La Push and Forks. So how could I have missed her? She was kind of hard to miss in a small town.

Crystal clear blue eyes stared back into mine for a moment longer before she cleared her throat and looked down, letting go of my hand. My gaze wondered up and down her body. I could tell she was well muscled and toned, her body lithe and tall. Her hair was cut short and choppy with an oddly purple tint to it…. She was beautiful, a word I had never used to described anyone but Bella.

"I, um…. I'm Caralin" she said and her voice sent a shiver down my spine. Her eyes were still cast downward.

Caralin…. Cara. This was the new girl Quil and Embry had told me about. At first, I thought they were just paranoid and had way too active imaginations, which I guess was stupid on my part. Here I am, a werewolf, saying that two other werewolves had active imaginations. I'm pretty sure even the most creative person would not have even guessed that we existed, so why couldn't a rogue wolf exist?

It was quiet for a while… but it was oddly comfortable with her. There wasn't a need to fill every silence with witty conversation. It was perfect. I suddenly wanted to know everything about her, every little detail of her life. Her favorite color, day, season, bird, tree, flower, her birthday, her greatest fear, her most prized possession… her dreams. Everything.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. The thoughts rushing through my mind were scaring me a little bit. Why did I care so much about some stranger who just happened to be a werewolf too? Every thought I'd ever had as of a year ago were of Bella. Isabella Marie Swan… even her name sent a fresh wave of pain through me.

Caralin looked up at me in surprise. Good. No point in giving her any false signs. I was in love with Bella and always will be. Why make this girl think otherwise? Why give her the same heart ache I had?

"I was going to ask you that question" she said as her blue eyes sparked.

"I have a right to be here…. What's your excuse?" My voice was flat, dull.

"Didn't know there was a law about being in a public forest… sorry for not knowing" Shoving me aside, she marched- literally stomped- through the greenery in the direction she had first come as a wolf.

I watched her walk away, a weird feeling creeping into the pit of my stomach. Guilt? No.. I'd never feel guilty. Worry? Nope, I wasn't worried that I'd never see her again. I was actually kind of relieved that I might not see her except for in class. Less of a chance I'd start thinking about her.

Then what? What could possibly be making me want to run after her, say her name? I kept my feet planted in the ground. I would not go after her. I didn't even know her! This had to stop, the feelings and thoughts rushing around inside of me. It was driving me insane.

Cara's wine colored hair bounced further and further into the distance. It felt familiar, watching her leave. Like… like watching Bella walk away for the last time. I flinched. I was driving the pack insane with the pity me thoughts. Leah was sick and tired of having thoughts of Bella kissing me in the forest that day months ago but I didn't care. Leah, and the rest of them, should stay out of my mind. Keep their own thoughts in there own heads, where they belonged.

I blinked and she was gone, all traces of her non existent. Not a sound could be heard except for my own breathing. A new feeling- as if I could take anymore- ripped through me.

A new feeling…. Like regret.

Cara:

I slammed the front behind me as it started to drizzle. I pounded up the stairs to my room and shut the door, cutting of a questioning shout from my dad.

_Good. Jacob can get stuck in the rain for all I care_, I thought and instantly took it back. I didn't want him stuck in the rain, even though I knew nothing about him but his stupid name.

Lying across my bed, listening to rain pick up outside, the image of his face and those dark brown eyes flickered behind my closed eyelids. My fingers had been itching to hold his hand the entire time he stood in front of me, but the moment he spoke, my fingers itched to smack him.

He didn't _own_ the forest! I'm pretty sure nobody does! So what gives him the right to say I couldn't be there? Him and his friend… the short one… Quil! My teeth ground together as I fought back a frustrated yell.

I didn't even know what had gotten into me. Why did I care so much? So what, he was a jerk. Should have seen that coming by what he looked like. Boys like him are rarely anything but jerks. So why did it bother me so much? Why did it hurt, the way he acted?

"knock, knock" My dad said as he opened the door. Why bother knocking if you don't wait for a reply?

"What, dad?"

He shuffled around the room and came to sit next to me. My eyes were still closed so I couldn't his expression, but I'm guessing by his tone that it was worried.

"What's the matter?...did someone… see you?" He asked.

I probably should have told him… about Jacob. It seemed kind of important to mention the fact that there was another… werewolf out there, just roaming around so close to home. Instead, I found myself lying, saying no Dad, of course not. I'm more careful than I used to be.

He left me there, eyes closed, rain pattering against my window, and I tried to clear my mind.

It didn't work. I thought of school, the kids in my class and tried to attach names to faces, but the only name I could think of was Jacob. Next, I tried thinking about life in New Mexico and the people who had come close to being my friends. The only person I could remember was a boy named Josh, but that was so close to Jake, I thought of Jacob.

Sighing, I sat up and looked at my clock. Two hours had passed and all I had done was sit there and think… about Jacob. A boy I didn't know anything about except for his name and that fact that he too turned into an oversized wolf sometimes.

For the rest of the night, I busied myself with dinner and finishing up my room. I refolded everything, placed them in color order and style. I attempted to get my computer up and running and I'm pretty sure I had only managed to tangle the chords even more.

Finally, I decided to take a shower and go to bed. There was nothing I could do that didn't bring up the image of a reddish-brown wolf with eyes so sad. I even dreamed of him. He didn't say anything- thank goodness- but he just stood there, looking at me, Quil and Embry at either side of him, both of them wolves as well. The sight of them sent my dream pulse soaring but my eyes were really only focused on him, he was focused on something else. Dream me didn't want to look, I was afraid of what I'd see…

The next day the first bell rang, telling everyone to get to class. I knew where I was going this time and kept all thoughts trained on getting to L-3. It was working so well, I had completely forgotten why I had been silently dreading this class all morning.

You could only forget for so long.

I screeched to a halt in the doorway, earning a stumbling shove from the people trying to cram into the room behind me. My eyes widened and I fought to keep my expression under control.

_Breathe Cam, breathe… just walk to your seat… just sit down… just-_

"Looks like Jake's here today, doesn't it Cara?" I looked up at the boy named Quil and felt myself glare at him. He blinked but didn't lose his smug smile.

Jacob had been standing in the front of the room, pulling a dusty old text book down from the top shelf for Mr. Foster, and hadn't noticed me enter the room. It was just my luck that this kid had it out for me.

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic, fully prepared to sit somewhere else anyway, when his voice cut me off.

"Shut up Quil… she can have my seat. Whatever" Jacob stood behind me but when I turned, he was already on the other side of the room, settling into a seat right in front of the door.

The sight of him sent a shiver rolling down my spine and across my skin. Why did a boy like him have this effect on me? I couldn't help it, no matter how hard I tried to think of other things. He was always there, like spam mail in my brain.

The time slipped away, class ended and by the time I made it to the hallway, he was gliding through the people to his next class.

That's a good thing, right? Him not saying anything to me and vice versa. Maybe if we just avoid each other long enough, I'll stop thinking about him all the time. Maybe I'll stop altogether.

Somehow, I highly doubted I would ever stop thinking about Jacob. Even if he never spoke to me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob:

A week and I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. Not even when I slept, which I hadn't been getting very much of since summer. Nightmares of that bloodsucker draining away the color in Bella's skin, her heart beat slowing to a stop, her eyes turning red. They had kept me awake, afraid to close my eyes for too long.

But now, sleep was welcomed. I dreamed of a white wolf, perfect and beautiful, she ran through the trees, barely touching the ground. I finally had someone who could keep up with me, someone to run with. I just didn't know what she was running from. And that kept me tossing and turning.

Bella was still in my thoughts, in my heart. I waited for her to call everyday, but as the days turned to weeks and months, I gave up. When the phone rang, I let it ring out. She wouldn't come to La Push anymore, with her new life and everything, so I never expected her to knock on my door. The life drained out of me, leaving me empty and alone, like she had been a year ago when her beloved vampire had left her. I was there to pull her back together, made her human again. I never would have left her but she didn't see that. Ms. Swan was now Mrs. Cullen and I didn't know her anymore.

"Got any plans this weekend, Jake?" Billy rolled into the living room where I sat staring at a blank screen.

The look on his face was one I had gotten used to lately. He wanted his son back, the lively, kind hearted, joking kid who never really took life all that seriously. I think he was afraid to push me too far, say something to aggravate me too much. After I had literally dropped off the earth for about two months, I knew he was afraid I'd leave again.

"Dunno…." But I knew what I'd be doing. It was compulsive and necessary, like breathing. I couldn't go 24 hours without seeing her.

"Well, why don't you see what P-"

"I'm going out, Dad… I'll be back later" I cut him off as I jumped off the couch. He smiled slightly to see me even remotely enthusiastic about anything.

More than I had ever wanted to see anyone- besides Bella- I wanted to see her. See Cara.

Cara:

"Well….Dad, that was um….interesting" I pushed my plate across the table, fighting the urge to toss up everything I had just forced down.

Dad was experimenting again. He could cook, don't get me wrong, but it was when he was in those moods that you wanted to run and duck for cover. Pineapple meat loaf with bacon on top. Doesn't that just sound delicious?

"Yeah… I think I'll make it more often if you really like it" Just like any normal man, he had finished everything on his plate. And had seconds. I was considering revoking his cooking rights.

I took our plates to the sink, rinsed them and stuck them in the dishwasher. Hopefully, the remains of this meal would stay in the compost bin. Where they belonged.

It was getting better, the brain spamming. Not everything brought his face to mind, not every name sounded like his. My theory was right about the not speaking thing. The less we said to each other the less I thought about his eyes or his brief grin which I had only glimpsed once.

Grant it, we had only said about 30 words to each other, but that's all it took. He could have said "pencil" and I'd have been obsessed.

"So everyone around here seems pretty friendly, huh? Down at work I met a pretty cool guy-" I zoned out while my dad went on about the new friends he had made. I had nothing to say, I didn't have any friends yet. Sure, my classmates were nice and friendly, but isn't that like an unwritten law? Be nice to the new kid. End of story.

I had come close to having a friend, but he turned out to be a complete mystery. Why was he so sad and miserable? What were the odds of there being another person like me? In the same town. Why wouldn't he just talk to me?

How many more questions could possibly come up unanswered?

"…So what do you say? Cara?" Dad waved his hand in front of my face, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. At least some one found the confusion in my head funny.

"I'm sorry... I'm not feeling very well….Just need some sleep, I guess" He gave me a quick hug and said goodnight, but sleep was the last thing on my mind. It was the one thing I had been keeping myself from doing, just so I wouldn't dream about him. Again.

That night, I tossed and turned, restless and awake. I had four tests on Monday and a five hundred word essay on the Periodic Table. I'd be cramming all weekend to get it done and there was no way any of it would come out half way decent if I didn't sleep! But I didn't want to. Not if it meant-

_Tap…._

_Tap…._

I shot upright, straining my human ears to hear the faint sound above the rain. There was another problem! This place rained too much. I missed the sun and th-

_Tap…._

_Tap…._

This time I knew I wasn't hallucinating from sleep deprivation. Something was tapping on my window. I slid out of bed, the floor surprisingly cold to my bare feet, and slinked over to the only window in my room.

There, barely visible in the dark, was a shadow. Squinting, I could just barely see it raise its arm before-

_THUNK!_

I shrieked and fell to the floor. It just threw a mini-boulder at my window! At least, that's what it sounded like! Blood was rushing in my ears and I was sure my heart beat could be heard a mile away.

"Cara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad… I just fell out of bed…" I jumped back in bed in case my dad decided to investigate, praying he'd just go back to the weather channel. His shadow hesitated, but eventually he crept back into his bedroom.

Before my boulder thrower could get away, I hopped over to my window and threw it open, a spray of cool rain splashing my face and the floor. Still, just visible in the darkness, the shadow stood, poised and ready to break the window this time. I snatched my worn in converse, pulled them on and hopped out the window, not caring that I was in my shabbiest sweats and a tank top.

I clutched the sill and stretched my foot down to where the roof flattened a little, praying I didn't slip or that my dad decided to check on me anyway. My foot caught on the roof and I crouched down, measuring the drop before jumping. I hit the ground standing, smiling to myself about the saying of cats always landing on their feet. Turns out dogs can do it too.

Thunder rumbled over head and the thought of my nice warm, safe, bed was almost tempting enough for me to turn around and climb back inside… almost. The rock throwing shadow outside my window was still too much for my curiosity to turn down.

"Hello?..." Nothing, just blinding rain and rolling thunder. Lightning flashed over head.

_One onethousand, two onethousand, three onethousand…._ Thunder. It was so close, I could feel it reverberating through the ground.

"If you're out here you better-"A hand clamped down on my shoulder and a scream built up inside my throat. I drew in a huge breath and when I turned…

That scream died.

"Jacob?" Squinting through the rain, I could just make out his shaggy hair and sharp features. What was he doing outside my bedroom window? Not only was that really creepy, but it crushed every barrier I had made in brain trying not to think about him.

"Um… well, this is weird" He shrugged his big shoulders and I just about punched him.

"Weird?! That's all? How about psychotic? You throw rocks at my window in the middle of the night, in a thunder storm and all you say is 'this is weird'?" I was struggling to keep my voice at a moderate level, though it was difficult. He could barely hear me anyway and I wanted to scream!

Here is the boy I hadn't been able to get out of my mind for the past week, throwing stuff at my bedroom window after refusing to speak or even look at me for days and it was only weird to him. I guess wearing a straight jacket would qualify as normal?

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I just…." He sighed and looked around. He was only wearing those cut off shorts but with- gasp- a worn out and drenched t-shirt. I could hear the indecision in his voice, the cautiousness. "I just wanted to see you again, I guess"

"And you think now is the best time? We go to school together!" Hair was plastered to my face as the wind tossed it all around. Lighting lit the world around us in intense yellow light and I could finally see his face, for just a moment.

My anger boiled over, replaced with an insane worry. For him. In that second of visibility, he looked pained and torn. My heart ached for him in a way that should not have been normal.

Without warning, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He froze in surprise, his body heat banning the slight chill that had begun to set in. After a moment, his arms came around me, pulling me closer to him. It felt so familiar, so right. But at the same time, it scared me. How could I be so attached to this boy after only meeting him once, only saying about 50 words to him… what was he feeling right then?

Thunder clapped right over head and we jumped apart, surprised at what had just happened. I kept my eyes glued to the ground, hugging myself in the rain. I didn't want to look at him, see the expression on his face. It would only make me want to wrap my arms around him forever. Or hide in embarrassment.

Needless to say, I was not expecting what happened next. What I heard. It seemed so… out of place on a night like this.

Jacob was laughing. A low wheeze at first but building up into a loud booming laughter. When I finally looked up, I didn't need lightning to see his face. His smile lit it up enough. It felt like this was the real Jacob, not the guy who had more or less kicked me out of the forest and thrown rocks at my window to be weird. This smiling, laughing guy was who I had really been thinking about for a week, 24/7. And now that he was there, in front of me…. I didn't know what to do.

Should I have crept back inside and called the cops or laughed too? Maybe I should have said something… significant. Whatever that meant.

So I just smiled like someone who doesn't quite get the joke but smiles anyway. Committing the sound to memory, I watched him, his teeth flashing brilliant white in the dark. Eventually, his rolling laugh slowed to a chuckle, then a lingering smile. Our eyes met and I'm not sure, but I could swear something happened. Something clicked into place. And I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried… if I had even tried.

Neither of us looked away, the emotions in his eyes leaving me breathless. He didn't love me or anything. That was crazy, but that look… it made me blush. I was sure I'd be pink forever.

But suddenly, like lightning striking, his warm brown eyes turned cold. Turned dark. He looked away and clenched his jaw. I remembered that it was raining and shuddered, looking at my muddy shoes.

How… frustrating. Just when you think he likes you… he goes all robotic on you. I couldn't keep up with all his personalities- that there were more than the two I knew. Lovable Jacob, and Depressing Jacob.

I didn't hear him approach me, but his hand was suddenly under my chin, tilting my head upwards. Now my heart was really hammering.

_Oh God… is he going to kiss me!?_

"I'll…. Do… Can I see you tomorrow?" Jacob asked, I could feel his warm breath on my face.

Not quite a kiss… but he wanted to see me? By choice? That was better than nothing. Better, actually, since I was still confused about him, and the effect he had my nervous system.

"You know where to find me" And with a smile, he dropped his hand and ran off into the woods.

There wasn't a chance of me getting any work done now.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron:

My mother was talking to me. Her eyes glowed as she spoke, but I couldn't hear her. The sound of screaming covered her voice. We were on a beach, but in the center of some old village. Tents were set up everywhere, and I could tell they were Indians.

And still the screaming. Nobody seemed to notice, or care, that someone was obviously in pain. Slowly, I realized the screams were forming words… a name. My name. Everything changed then, focus zoomed and expanded. I was above the town, floating, and as I watched, something, just a flicker, could be seen in the trees. It was too fast, too unfocused. But I could tell it was danger.

Suddenly, the screams were replaced with another sound, laughter. I was by the water again, closer this time, almost touching it. There were people all around, but in the center I could just make out the beginning of a fight.

_This is so weird…_ I thought as I crept closer… and froze.

Jacob, kneeling on the ground in tears, was hovering over a body. A girl. She was so pale compared to him. Almost dead looking, and I realized- she was dead. The blood drained from her body. She had been beautiful, almost too much so. Her hair was dark and wavy and gave her an unearthly look combined with her pale skin. I was beyond jealous of her.

I figured out where the laughter was coming from… a boy, a little older than me, with copper hair and skin just as pale as the girls- almost more so. His eyes were gold but flashed red in the light. And when he smiled, glistening fangs sparkled with blood.

Then his eyes locked on me-

And I woke up, sweating and panting. It took me a moment to recognize my bedroom. I still wasn't used to the tope walls and single window. It was too dark in my room, to sleepy. Which I guess is the point, right? You sleep in your bedroom.

The sun peaked through the light curtains hanging limply over my window, but it felt wrong somehow… off a little bit. The sun. That's what it was. For the past couple weeks, it had rained and rained and rained. I hardly ever saw the sun behind bloated storm clouds. And I realized I had missed it.

I also remembered what had happened last night, and why my sneakers were tossed in the corner, muddy and damp. Trying not to think about my nightmare was hard, the image of Jacob's hurt face and his tears pulled at my chest, but I did my best.

The sun was out and Jacob wanted to see me- but choice, not because he had to. I was determined to make this day a good one.

I jumped in the shower, not caring that it was too hot, and threw on the only clean jeans I had within in reach and an old Ramones T. I combed my hair and let it air dry straight. Looking in the mirror, I decided it was the best I was going to get. I've never been big on fashion or appearances; there was only ever my dad around. And I'm pretty sure he couldn't care less what I looked like.

Grabbing my damp sneakers, I practically skipped down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. It was ten a.m. and I knew my dad liked to sleep late on Saturdays, which was fine with me. He'd probably call a therapist at the sight of me being all chipper and happy in the morning. Any time before noon on any day and I was not a happy camper. But today was different.

For an hour I killed time by eating breakfast, slowly chewing each bite 25 times, then blow drying my shoes individually. I combed my hair again, changed my top and finally gave up and waited in front of the t.v. as I began to doubt myself.

_Of course he isn't coming! Why would he want to see you? You're nothing special, just some loner weirdo who turns into a dog sometimes… again, nothing special._

But just when I began to feel utterly hopeless about myself and had crept into the kitchen for some ice cream, the door bell rang. I froze for a split second before leaping for the front door, traveling down the front hall in record time.

_Relax… could just be the mailman or something,_ I thought and opened the door, butterflies dancing in my stomach.

There he stood, tall, dark, and handsome, with a sweet smile playing at his lips. He was fully clothed this time, in dark jeans and a casual t-shirt, as if it were 80 degrees instead of 30.

"Hey… I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up" I said, and blinked at how readily I told him what I was thinking.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jacob asked as his sweet smile became confused. His eyes met mine for moment that seemed a little too long for comfort. I looked away first, down at my scruffy shoes as I cursed the blush creeping across my cheeks and neck.

"I don't know…" I murmured and desperately changed the subject. "So where are you taking me?"

Jacob's eyes lit up for a moment. I closed the door behind me and followed him off the porch. Everyone around here has porches it seems like, but you can't ever use them cause of the rain. Except for a day like today, the sun shining on every surface, drying the thoroughly drenched world. I could feel the excitement bubbling inside me.

"Well, it's nice out- for once- so I figured we'd just… walk. If you want to do something else, that's okay with me. You choose"

So we walked. Side by side, feeling the cool air that would be freezing to any other person but a light breeze to us and the winter sun on our backs. It was awkward at first, to me anyway- he seemed perfectly at ease- but eventually I lightened up.

He asked me questions, wanting to know everything about me from the normal stuff to the weird stuff to the just plain embarrassing stuff. I realized that Jacob wasn't shy, not at all, and blunt about some things. He told me to call him Jake since he called me Cara, it seemed more personal that way. Favorite color, flower, tree, season, holiday…. Eventually though, he got to boyfriends. Blush after blush rolled across my face and I wished it would start raining so we'd have to cut the day short.

Jake noticed my sudden silence and stopped with a surprised laugh.

"What? Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?" He looked at me like I was insane or a liar.

"Well… we move around a lot and… I dunno, boys just never really talked to me or anything so, no" There. I said it, was he happy now? It was so humiliating. I had always figured I was just too weird, too ugly and too much of a total geek for any boy to like me.

"I find that hard to believe" Jacob wasn't smiling anymore, but his eyes were so warm, if I had been cold I wouldn't have been anymore.

"Well, what about you?" I asked, as yet another blush lit my face.

"Sorry, but no. I've never had a boyfriend myself" He was laughing now and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on… You know what I mean"

His laugh cut off with a strangled sigh. He looked haunted and crushed. I instantly regretted turning the question onto him; it was obviously a touchy subject. His eyes lost all the warmth and turned distant.

"Jake?... I'm sorry, you don't have to answer" I looked down at the ground, shoved my hands into my pockets and kicked at the ground. This was ten times more awkward then before.

"No… no, I never had a girlfriend. She was something more to me… I waited for her to see it, but she never did… she loved someone else. And no matter how- how hard I tried to show her, she always went to him and his _promises._ I just wasn't good enough" Jacob whispered those last words, more to himself, his eyes never focusing on the world around him but some past place, a place that left him broken. And the pain in his eyes broke my heart.

"What happened to her?" I kept my voice low too, afraid that I'd ruin the air around us some how. I wanted to reach out to him, wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't make myself do it. I felt strangled.

His eyes darkened- if possible- even more and his voice flattened to a dead tone. I could almost feel the anger boiling off him.

"She died"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jacob:

The gaping hole Bella had left in my heart was ripped open once again. I couldn't stop myself from saying the words that might as well have been true. It would be better if she was dead, then at least there would be an excuse for why she never called, why she had abandoned me.

I looked at Cara and felt my heart fill up just a tiny bit, though I tried to stop it. The Pack hounded me all the time, teasing. "Imprint this, imprint that" I had prayed that it wasn't true… but as I looked at her- small and fragile now but so powerful as a wolf- I knew there was nothing I could do.

The love I'd had for Isabella Swan had just been human Jacob, just that one half of me. This… was something so much more intense. I loved Cara with all of my being, wolf and human. And I didn't even know her last name.

The wind carried the smell of rain as it brushed against my skin and I could see the puffy rain clouds over head, ready to burst. I grabbed Cara's hand and lead the way through the trees. She followed without question, her hand molding into mine, perfectly.

I was smiling slightly as the first rain drops hit my face and shoulders. Hopefully, the rain would turn to snow, and cover everything in soft white instead of brown mud. I could just see the entrance to the alcove ahead, a good enough shelter from the rain and cold wind- though the cold didn't have much effect on us.

The rain had picked up in the few minutes it took to get to the tiny shelter and stopped suddenly as the roof covered us. She was in a tank top and jeans and looked as if she had just walked through a summer shower, not even shivering. I noticed how quiet she was, how her eyes stayed cast downward.

"Cara?" I kept myself from reaching for her hand. I may have accepted that I had imprinted- really imprinted- on her, but that didn't mean I had to…

_Oh hell,_ I thought and grabbed her hand, feeling how warm it was in mine. Her touch set my nervous system on fire- even before I had realized I'd imprinted- something, I realize now, Bella's touch had never done. I hadn't been able to feel warm her skin was, just how cold she always seemed to be.

"…I'm sorry" She said, looking into my eyes. Cara's grip tightened on my hand as thunder rumbled outside.

"About what?" I asked.

"About her…. The girl. You loved her didn't you? More than anyone… I can see it in your eyes" She whispered, not quite looking at any one object. My heart constricted again to hear her say it aloud. But I could tell there was something she wasn't saying…

" Yeah… I loved her, but not anymore." I stared at her face, trying to meet her eyes. " And I'm beginning to realize that maybe… I didn't quite know what love is"

"And you do now?" Cara looked at me skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"I'm getting there, whether I want to or not"

Cara:

What did that mean? There was so much about Jacob I didn't understand, wasn't even close to grasping. I could tell he was still hurt about that girl, his first love. He claimed he didn't still love her, but I saw the way his eyes darkened slightly every time it was brought up, his smile slipped.

Was this love, the way I felt for him? I had nothing to compare it to, I hadn't even seen what people in love really look like. My mom had died before I could really remember her, but in pictures she and my father were always looking at each other, at nobody else. Well, except maybe me.

The silence stretched on between Jake and I, the tension building. I was afraid to look in his eyes, afraid I'd never be able to look away again…. I should say something, anything. Do something to break the silence, but how? Turns out I didn't have to.

Jake stood suddenly and peered out into the heavy rain, looking for something among the shadows. I could see shapes moving in the trees, huge and graceful, almost gliding.

"What is that?" I asked, standing too.

"You mean who? Just the Pack, nothing to worry about… their coming in though, so you may want to reclaim your seat before someone else does" He said with grin but remained standing.

"Who is the Pack?" There was no point asking though, because seconds later, three wolves lumbered into the alcove, dripping and panting. Two seemed vaguely familiar, but the third was small and grey. Female. "Oh… they're the Pack"

"Part of it anyway" Jake moved to the side as the biggest, darker one brushed past him and walked further into the dark at the back of the cave. "You may want to turn around" He said, twirling his index finger.

I turned back to the other wolves, my heart soaring. For the first time, I really wasn't alone. Sure, Jake's a werewolf too, but to know that there was a whole Pack of them? It gave me hope for something I had never had before. A place to belong to.

"Cara!" A deep, rumbling voice shouted and I twirled to come face to face with Quil, who pulled me into a tight hug. In cut off shorts and a loose shirt, he looked more comfortable than I had ever seen him, a huge grin plastered to his face. I had suspected from the first time we shook hands that he wasn't the normal Quileute teen, but to see proof shocked me to the core.

The light brown wolf disappeared into the dark and seconds later, Embry appeared, grinning slyly at Jake.

"By Jove, I think he's done it!" He laughed and Quil chuckled. They stopped instantly with a glare from Jake.

I noticed how tense he had become, his jaw clenched and shoulders rigid. I didn't understand their jokes or Jake's reaction, but I had a feeling it was about me. Considering that Quil kept nudging me with his elbow and winking.

The grey wolf had slipped away un-noticed and a girl came out of the shadows, in shorts and a tank top. She was beautiful, by any standards. Perfect, tan skin and small features. Her hair was long and flowed freely down to her waist.

I tried not to be jealous, but it wasn't working so well. Instead, I dragged my attention away from her.

"Done what?" I asked and looked at the ground when they all turned to stare at me. Quil's eyebrows shot up and Embry just sort of flat out gawked.

"She doesn't know?" It was the first time I heard the girl speak and her voice was smooth as velvet. I noticed the wicked gleam in her eye.

"Of course not, she had no idea there were others like her let alone what _that_ is" The anger in Jake's voice was enough to make even the bravest person shake a little, but the desperation could still be heard.

"What _what_ is?! Just tell me! I'm sure I can handle it" I was pretty sure I could handle. I was having a hard time believing that there was a whole bunch of werewolves just roaming around when my whole life I had been the only one.

Quil and Embry exchanged a look before shrugging, but _she_- I hadn't learned her name yet- was almost writhing with anticipation, a faint smile working it's way onto her face. There was something about her that set my teeth on edge, maybe the way she seemed to come alive at Jacob's obvious discomfort.

"I'm sure you could… I just don't know how to explain it" he said and gave the other three a long look. I noticed how the respect they showed him, even in the way they stood around him. They were his friends- well, Quil and Embry were at least- but they still revered him. Was he their leader or something?

"Alright, alright… it's up to Jake. Come on Quil, you still have to pay your due on that bet" With that Embry and a very chagrined Quil sauntered out of the alcove into the light rain. "Come on, Leah! Get your bratty butt out here! It's just rain!"

Leah. She glared in their direction but took her time leaving, her face perfect and expressionless. With one last withering look, she took off at a run to catch up.

"Sorry about Leah… she's just got some blatant hostility issues" Jake sighed as he sat on a stump across from me.

The sky had darkened despite the rainfall, which had lightened up, and the sun was just starting to duck below the horizon. The sounds of forest animals scattering around and birds chirping in the crisper and cleaner world was the only sound for a few minutes. I breathed in the cool air, wishing for once that I had to wear jacket so I would have something to hide in.

Instead, I was left blushing under Jacob's intense stare.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" I said, snapping him out of his dreams. He sighed and looked down at his shoes. There was so much he needed to tell me, about the Pack and being a werewolf, starting with the last thing he wanted to say.

"Tell you what?" He asked, glanced up at me and smiled weakly." Yeah, yeah. I know… I don't know how to start, it's so weird. Well, I mean, it's not weird… it doesn't happen to every wolf, though it does for most of us. You've heard of love at first sight, right? You see someone and in a blink of the eye, you're head over heels in love." I didn't like where he was going with this… my heart was hammering in my chest and the blood rushed so loud in my ears I had to strain to hear him.

"Well, for us Were's it's called _imprinting_. You following?" I nodded and he continued, and I could swear there was a faint blush creeping along his dark skin. "Imprinting is stronger though, more intense. Once you imprint on someone, you'll never be able to see anyone else. Not the way you see that person. You're a planet floating in outer space and that one person is the sun. You orbit around that person because nothing else matters. Not even the world ending, just yo- your imprint."

Jake was blushing, his cheeks bright pink. He wasn't looking at me, but at everything except me. I tried to catch his eye, to understand what he was getting at. I couldn't.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked and it was my turn to blush. The way he looked at me should not have been legal. His eye burned into mine and I couldn't make myself look away.

"I imprinted on you" He said and before I even had time to repeat what he said in my head, he was kissing me.

I was frozen, so many thoughts running through my head that I didn't realize I had wrapped my arms around his neck until it was already done. His arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer. We fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

Jake's lips were soft and warm against mine, moving slowly and sweetly. My hands ran through his hair as his cupped my cheek. My heart was fluttering like a humming bird's wings and my knees felt weak, but I never wanted the kiss to end. I didn't want him to move even an inch away from.

I felt something shift between us, some unspoken words that changed everything I knew. He pulled away, his breath ragged like mine, but leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. His eyes were so warm and gentle, I couldn't help but look into them and melt.

Imprinted. On me?... He loved me. Jacob loved me, and just then looking into his eyes, I realized I loved him too. With every fiber of my being… wolf or human.

I'd imprinted on him too.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year everyone!! and thanks for reviewing and reading this. I'm glad you like- I hope!

Jacob:

It was hard at first, letting go of Bella and accepting it. Accepting that Bella had just been "puppy love", a very intense form of puppy love, but it was nowhere near how intensely I felt for Cara. She was the last thing I thought of when I went to sleep at night and the first thing I thought of when I woke up. The sight of her sent my heart on a rampage and my head reeling. I never wanted her out of my sight, I couldn't deal with her being away from me. Caralin Jamison was the one.

Sitting in english Wednesday morning, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She'd glance up at me every once in a while, blush then look away, but she had slid her hand into mine the moment she sat down. Her touch sent shockwaves through my body.

After Saturday, I knew my life would never be the same and I have a feeling she did too. The moment my lips had touched hers, my world shifted views. Everything I did was for her. Even just getting up in the morning.

I was still trying to get used to it, imprinting on someone. Especially someone I still barely knew. After school, I'd drive her home, talking the whole time, getting to know the person I was irrevocably in love with. Everything she said made me smile, her optimism and incessant belief in seeing the good in people.

She had asked me once about Bella and all I said was "Bella who?"

The bell rang, and the class erupted from their seats. I held Cara's books for her as we walked down the hall to her next class. She and Embry had advanced physics together, so they talked about the latest project assignment as we made our way down the hall.

For only just meeting the Pack, she already fit in. They all seemed to like her- except Leah, but she didn't like anyone- and accepted her as if they had grown up with her. She even knew all about the legends that were as true to us as the fact that werewolves didn't exist to everyone else.

"You know… I can carry my own books. People do it all the time, Jake" Cara said, her head tilted back so she could see my eyes. She was a full four inches shorter than me.

"Yeah, yeah… but this way I feel like you need me around"

"Aw, I need you around all the time" She said as the bell rang. She snatched her books and turned towards the door.

"Oh yeah? For what?" I grinned and already felt her absence.

"To beat up all the guys who hit me, duh!" The door closed in my face as the grin vanished.

I hope she's joking.

Cara:

After school, Jake drove me home in the Rabbit- which he had built himself-like he did every day so far. Granted, we had only been an official "imprint" couple for about a week, but even in that time I felt like I had known him my entire life.

Everything about him had become so familiar, I had him memorized. From his laugh to his walk to the way his eyes shifted from warm reddish-brown to almost black in seconds. Except for when I was home with my dad, he was always around. And I liked it that way.

But that day, something didn't quite feel right. The weather was cloudy and gross as usual, so that wasn't it. I had noticed how quiet he was in the car, how his jaw clenched and unclenched. Something was bothering him.

"Is it me or…?" I started to say but didn't quite know how to put into words how I felt.

"No, I feel it too… something's wrong" Jake said, but when he saw my face, he reached over and held my hand.

My heart sped up and a heavy weight fell onto my shoulders. What did it mean? Though I was a werewolf just like the others, they didn't let me go on watch or patrol like they did. I was new to the whole "pack" life. A few days ago, I had gone with them on a run and almost passed out from dizziness.

Apparently, when in wolf form, our thoughts are connected. I could hear what they were all thinking, see what they were seeing. It was too much at once. I wasn't used to other people invading my head and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be.

We pulled up outside of my house and Jake cut the engine. He usually comes inside for a few hours, but I knew he'd have to go meet the Pack. I just wish he didn't have to.

"I'll call you when I know what's happening, okay?" he looked into my eyes as his hand cupped my face, his thumb stroking my cheek gently. I smiled into his hand and nodded.

"Just be careful, whatever happens" I said and saw my dad peek out the living room window. Sighing, I leaned away and grabbed my bag as I opened the door. I hated being away from him, even for the hours at night when I was sleeping. There was apart of me that needed him there, all the time.

"You have to let go of my hand, Jacob" I laughed. He made a face, but smiled and let go. My hand automatically felt so much colder without his holding it.

I tripped up the steps and waved as I opened the door. Jacob peeled down the street and eventually disappeared around the corner.

My dad was planted in front of the t.v. when I walked into the living room. The news was on and I could tell by how dark it was in there that I could tell this was the extent of his day. He wasn't even out of his pajamas yet.

"Jeez, Dad… let there be light" I said as I flicked on the lamp. He blinked in the new light. I swear, sometimes I wonder why he even bothers paying the electric bill. He never uses anything but the television. I brought the empty cups and plate on the table into the kitchen, kicked off my shoes in the hall and dropped my bag on the steps before going back into the living room.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked, looking at me for the first time. Something in his eyes scared me, the desperation in the blue.

"No, but I know you have. What happened in the world today?"I said with a smile, hoping to drag a smile from him, or at least a lighter shade of blue from his eyes.

"Not the world… Forks- just ten minutes away… the Sheriff was found murdered this morning… it's weird because there's no evidence, no nothin'. There wasn't a single drop of blood left in his body they say" I dropped down next to him as the weather came on. My dad sighed, shaking his slowly like the news had been about a traffic jam instead of a murder.

Something clicked in my head as I suddenly remembered something about the stories the Pack had told me… there was one about a great battle, between a werewolf- one of our ancestors- and… what was it they called it? Oh. A Cold One… a vampire.

But they couldn't be real, could they? The more I thought about it, I realized- If werewolves exist, why can't vampires?

Jacob:

The easy going feeling I had this morning was completely gone by the time I opened my front door. The air was crackling with something so intense I couldn't even figure out a name for it. One thing was for sure, something horrible had happened and I had a strong feeling we were going to get involved.

"Dad?... Hey, have you heard from Sam?" I called through the house as I dropped my backpack and threw my coat on the sofa. The house seemed oddly quiet…

"Dad? Wh-"

"In here Jacob!" There was underlying emotion in my dad's voice, though I could tell he was trying to mask it. I took a deep breath and picked up a new scent… I wrinkled my nose but headed towards the kitchen.

"You have a visitor, but I'm afraid it's under grave circumstances, son" I slowed to a stop in the doorway. My dad's eyes were puffy and red, as though he had been crying.

The hair on the back of my neck rose and a shiver traveled up and down my spine. What could have driven my father to tears… and who-

"Jake?" That voice. My heart started to beat three times faster, I could feel it hammering against my rib cage. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

_No…_ my head was shaking before I even saw the person that voice belonged to. It threatened to break everything I had built up, every barrier and crack I had almost mended that had been broken by her.

"Bella?" And there she was. Beautiful and sad… and cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to get up. I had sooo much homework and my computer crashed a billion times.

Jake:

She smiled at me, her lips curving exactly as I remembered they did. Her skin was paler, her hair seemed darker compared to it. She was more graceful in the way she held herself, less of the awkward and clumsy girl I had known…

And then her eyes. No longer brown and warm and loving…but gold. Flashing in the light. The ever present blush I had grown to love was never going to be seen again.

But the worst, the thing that ripped my heart open yet again… was the silence. Her heart had stopped beating, the blood stopped rushing through her veins. Bella was dead, turned cold by her precious _vampire._ And how she reeked of it.

"Hi, Jake" Bella said, as if this were some light hearted visit! I felt the anger boil in my chest, my hands balled into fists and my jaw clenched. She flinched at my reaction to her, but I didn't care anymore. Before, my anger would have evaporated at any sign of her discomfort, but now? I relished in it.

"What do you want?" I ground out. My eyes scanned the shadows around the kitchen, searching.

"He's not here, Jacob. I came alone" Her voice had turned cold as her skin. Her eyes were flat.

"I'm not sure if that was such a good idea" I said and regretted it. Even if the sight of her disgusted me and sickened me and saddened me, I hadn't been raised to threaten girls.

"Jacob… you don't- " Billy started to scold me but Bella raised a hand to silence him.

"No, Billy, it's fine… I understand that's he's made at me, and I'm so sorry Jake. You don't know what it did to me-"

"_It _turned you into a monster" I shot at her and she flinched again, but composed herself quickly. So… she really did love the bloodsucker and hadn't been using him. It didn't matter anymore though. There was nothing I could do to reverse this…

I clung to Cara's image, fighting not to crack again. She kept me grounded, the memory of her laugh, the image of her smile and eyes…. Cara, Cara, Cara…Bella, Bella, Bella…

No! Why was I torn?! I had Cara and she was all I needed… all I wanted, now. But I couldn't stop myself from remembering the old Bella. No matter how hard I tried. The feelings I had for Bella, my Bella, were still there… locked deep down but fading away with every day I spend with Cara.

"Jacob, that's unnecessary. I came to you for help. I need-" I cut her off again.

"Help? You need me to what? Why can't your new family help you? They're indestructible remember?... on that note, why can't you help yourself… and leave!" I turned on my heel, my hands shaking, my lungs threatening to collapse, but I didn't get far.

Two words and I knew this was more than anything Bella could come up with to torture me. I knew this was more than anything we had ever faced before.

"Charlie's dead"

Cara:

I waited by the phone all day, anxious and pacing. Jake should have called by now, or at least Embry or Quil or even Paul! I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening. If anything was happening.

There was just something about that murder. It sent chills down my spine just thinking those words…

_All the blood had been drained…._

_All the blood had been drained…._

_Drained…._

_Drained…._

_Blood._

It just wasn't right. How could you drain the blood out of a human being? It wasn't something you just heard about and thought, well there's another death to add the to murder rate.

No this… this was something much more complicated than that.

Around 5 the phone finally rang. I jumped on it and picked up on the second ring. It was Jake, sounding very tense and worn out. I was instantly worried…

"We were right, Cara… something's wrong" He sighed on the other end and I could just picture his expression, eyebrows drawn tight.

"I figured that out already, thanks… what does that mean?" I clutched the phone, dreading the answer.

"I can't explain over the phone… I'm coming to pick you up in ten minutes, there's a Pack meeting" We said goodbye and I threw on my shoes and waited on my front steps as my thoughts ran wild.

**Vampires run rabid in Washington!**

**A whole town murdered by bloodsucking fiends!**

**Nightmares turned to reality! Vampires run wild!**

I shook my head as other headlines popped into my head and I heard the familiar rumble of the Rabbit. Jacob pulled up to my curb and I hopped in the passenger seat, the tension already wearing on me.

We rode in silence, nothing but the sound of the Rabbit's engine, and my heart beat. My leg bounced up and down subconsciously and I bit my lip with a passion. Jake's warm hand settling on my knee made me jump and my head whipped around to face him.

"Relax… you're making me even more nervous" He almost smiled that easy, lovable grin, but his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them… no, they were the same shade of brown they had been when I'd first met him in the woods by my house. Almost black and full of hidden pains.

"Sorry" I murmured and went back to biting my lip, staring absently out the window. The air smelled of danger, sadness… and fear as it rushed in through the open window. It made me anxious.

He pulled to a stop in front of his house and cut the engine. He stared at the steering wheel for a moment and before I could blink, his arms were around me, holding me close and tight. I slid across the seat and melded into his embrace, feeling the warmth envelope me.

For what felt forever he held me like that, but it seemed like it was more for his own benefit. His shoulders were less stiff, though his eyes were barely any lighter. Jacob smiled down at me and I could see that his eyes were torn. I opened my mouth to say something but his lips were on mine before I got the chance… I forget what those words were anyway.

Slowly, his lips moved over mine, but they became more desperate. I was breathless and dizzy by the time we pulled apart and I noticed his own breathing turn ragged.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For reassurance" I didn't ask who the reassurance was for, but I had a feeling it wasn't for me.

Jake held my hand tighter than normal as we walked toward his garage, were the Pack were sure to be waiting. I could hear them talking in hushed tones before we opened the door and then they all fell silent at once. That feeling that everyone had just been talking about you was something I was familiar with.

No cheery greetings tonight, just somber acknowledgement. I had barely had time to look around before they were all standing.

"Ready for this?" Sam, the oldest and the leader, he was more… severe and serious than the others but he was kind nonetheless. He kept his eyes on Jake, gauging his reaction. Jake nodded stiffly and let go of my hand for once, his hand balling into a tight, white- knuckled fist.

I didn't say anything until we were out in the woods, getting ready for the Change. I was silently dreading the onslaught of the Pack mind, but I'd suck it up, just this once.

"Where are we going?" I asked Quil in a hushed tone. He looked at me for a second with a deliberating expression then looked to Embry on my other side.

"You think she should be coming?" I hated when they did that. Talked as if I wasn't there. They were always doing that, forgetting that their minds weren't connected in human form.

"I think he needs her there, her more than any of us" Embry replied as he slid of his shirt. I blushed and turned my head the other way.

"Why shouldn't she come? And why does he need her?" I asked before I sighed and stared straight ahead. Quil was sliding off his sweatshirt. Me, stuck between two shirtless and hunky Quileute werewolves. My lucky day. Too bad there was only one Quileute I wanted to see without a shirt on.

"Sorry, little girl… I keep forgetting you're there, you're so darn short!" Quil mussed my hair with a grin, but sighed when I glared at him. "Well… this might be hard on old Jake and you… I don't think you realize how good you are for him… before you he-"

"Well! Looks like it's about that time, eh, Quil?!" Embry smacked him upside the head before running ahead, Quil following. Seconds later, two huge wolves joined back with us, loping through the trees.

A twig snapped behind me and I turned to see a gray wolf slink past me, her head raised slightly and a glint in her eye. Leah… I wondered what her problem was.

With no one behind me, I slipped off the track for a second, peeled off my sweats and tank, stuffed them in my bag and welcomed my wolf form.

It didn't hurt, shifting forms. It felt like… a very odd message. Pulling and lengthening. In seconds I was a dark wine colored wolf, falling in behind the Pack and trying not to pass out.

_Stupid girl, she isn't one of- Quil, you still owe me twenty- I don't owe you jack! Yo- We're getting closer, stick to the trail for as long as possible- Yessir! Hey, I'm starvin- I hate her, she should just go ba- Leah, always the good sport! Shu- Don't think about her… don't, don't don't, don't- Trying some new Zen methods, Jakey?- Fu- It's not right… I shouldn't be he- Ugh! I hate this… I have such a headache!_

I blinked and shook myself to clear my head. The endless rambling and swirling of thoughts never ended. Not only were words invading my thoughts, but images. Girls the boys had checked out, the test Quil had failed, Emily- the girl Sam had imprinted on- and…

Usually Jake's thoughts shone above everyone else's- for me anyway. His thoughts were like a radio station that picked up clear and perfect in a field of static. But he was oddly quiet and dormant.

_Paul shut up, you're an idiot- am not, just cau- just cause nothing, he's right- thank you Embry! I- NOBODY CARES!- jeez Leah, way to crush my spi- __**Jacob?**__- pizza sounds good- __yeah, Cara?__- Alright everyone, spread out, their here already- __**whose here?**__- woohoo, man these guys really kno- they smell so bad- so do you Paul-__ Don't worry about it. It'll be fine, I promise. _(Cara's thoughts are in bold and Jake's are underlined, everyone else is well… you get it right?)

Looking around, I could tell we were right at the border of La Push and Forks, the town over. Where that cop had been murdered. A chill traveled over my body, my fur stood on end. I was getting better at drowning out everyone's thoughts but they still drove me insane.

At Sam's order, we all spread out into a single front line and I was once again crammed between Quil and Embry- the dynamic duo. Glancing to the left Embry grinned his wolfy grin at me and Quil sort of waggled his eyebrows.

Despite their light attitudes, I could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was taught and ready to pounce, anxiously awaiting what would happen next. As one we walked through the trees until we hit the main road, filling it's width. At the border were three cars- well, a car, a sports car, and a huge monster of a truck. I couldn't see any one around until suddenly, when I blinked, there stood 9 people.

They were so pale, they could have been dead and had appeared virtually out of nowhere. There was something not altogether right about them…. It made me wrinkle my nose and want to shrink back, but Quil's shoulder lightly bumped mine and I kept moving forward.

We came to a stop at the dividing line and I got a closer look at these people. I sucked in a breath. They were beautiful, more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. Flawless skin and features, they glowed with an unearthly inner light. I knew, by some instinct that these were not my friends but enemies…

Two of them stepped forward as Jacob did- in human form- and the others fell back. I could feel eyes on me…. And something. Like someone prodding at my mind. But not like the Pack. My eyes locked on the one with coppery hair. He looked to be the youngest male of the five but was just as stunning.

I blinked, confused then something clicked.

_**Who are these people?**__- They're the reason Jake needs you here, Cara- I'll say-__** I don't understand?**__- You see the female towards the front, long dark hair?- __**Yeah, what about her?**_ There was a hesitation in all their minds, unsure whether it was for them to say. Sam's voice entered my mind. _That's Bella._

My head whipped around to look at her again. An insane jealousy filled me. How could Jacob want me after being in love with her?! She was a god and I was a pest. But I remembered something Jacob had said… so important it had given everything away yet I hadn't noticed.

_**He said she was dead**__- In a way she is-__** What do you mean?**__- Use your sense, Cara. Tell me what you notice…_

Just then, the wind carried in our direction. Simultaneously, we all shrank back, cringing. The smell was almost overwhelming. I couldn't put my finger on what it was… nothing human, that was for sure.

_**What is that?!**__- The smell of the Cold Ones- Vampires, kiddo- Told you they reeked, but no- SHUT UP PAUL!_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took forever to update. I'll get a few more chapters up this weekend. Reviews would be niceeee )

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, that is pretty obvious.

Jake:

I fought the overwhelming desire to cross the line and tear him to shreds. Him, with his pale skin, gold eyes and superior stance. God, I hated him. His arm was linked around Bella's waist and she leaned into him.

I had once longed to hold her like that, rubbing it in his ancient nose. A muscle in my jaw twitched.

Blocking out any thoughts that would give him any satisfaction- like how my heart ached just looking at Bella- I focused on not breaking down.

"Well?..." Nobody knew quite how to start, least of all Bella. I could see her trying to form the words in her head before saying them aloud… luckily-for her- her vampire beat her to it.

"As you are aware-" He glanced at Bella swiftly then back at me." We have a slight situation… we wouldn't ask for your aid-again- in this unless we thought it was absolutely necessary, but I'm afraid it is. Bella's father was…"

"Murdered?" I said bluntly and noticed Bella's flinch. Mr. Marble over there pulled her closer before glaring at me, the anger flaring in his eyes. I grinned back. Cocky was the only way I knew how to react to him.

"To put bluntly, yes. Despite Charlie being her father, we're involved in another way" He stopped speaking and I tried to fight what I knew was going to happen next.

_The blood was drained completely from his body, Jacob. It's obviously the work of a vampire and we can't pinpoint who it is… for Bella's sake, please try to be sensitive with your word choice. _His gold eyes bore into mine and I flinched at the details of Charlie's death. So he was there when Bella found him… and now I felt like I had been too.

**I'm done caring about Bella's sake, **_**Edward.**_** As far as I'm concerned, Bella is gone. **

"Now, why do you need a bunch of _dog's _help? I thought you were above that- and besides, we don't owe you any favors. Why should we jump into a mess that was never ours to begin with?" I knew I was being unreasonable and immature. This was a serious situation, Charlie was dead! But that insane jealousy, bitterness, resentment towards them- perfect together- was too hard to keep down.

"Jacob, stop it! You don't us anything- least of all me- but this isn't about Charlie anymore… it's about me, it's always about me. They'll just never leave me alone…" Bella's voice trailed off, her eyes became distant and I knew, had she still been _alive_, this would be the point when Bella broke down into tears.

But this was new Isabella Cullen. No tears. In an instant she was alert, glancing over her shoulder. I could still the ache in her new, gold eyes though.

"Alice saw something. Whoever killed my dad… will be coming after your's. I'm sorry Jake, I really am… this time, whoever this vampire is isn't coming straight for me- he's going after everyone attached to me. Including Billy and you" I took the news in silence, for once at a loss for words.

Billy…Dad… we had been sucked into some vampire drama just for knowing Bella. Everyone attached to her- that could mean the entire Pack. She had been friends with them once. And the kids at her school. Her mom in Florida and her step dad.

There were a lot of people attached to Isabella Swan, which also meant that there were a lot of people in danger.

"Exactly… which is why we need your help to stop this as soon as possible, before more people turn up dead" _He_ said, and I noticed his eyes flicker over my shoulder for a split second before a hand- warm and small- slid into mine, fitting perfectly.

I looked down at Cara, who looked up at me. There was a determination in her eyes that made my heart beat unevenly. There was also a reassuring light, her smile meant only for me to see. Having her there, next to me, brought me back to life. My heart stopped shattering, sticking back together. I could breathe again.

_And who is this?_ His voice popped up in my head and I growled, deep in my throat as I turned to glare at him, my grip tightening on Cara's hand.

**You took Bella… you can't have Cara too. **His eyebrows shot way up and he flinched, but he kept to his own thoughts, hopefully.

Bella's were fixed on Cara, curious and wide. Was she surprised that I could move on from her? Did it drive her crazy to see me with some one else? For a moment, a flicker of light in her eyes told me that maybe she was jealous… but it vanished as though it had never been there. She was getting good at putting on that stony mask.

Cara:

My heart thudded loudly. I was sure they could hear it as I stood there, gripping Jake's hand for support- supporting him as faced his demons, supporting me as I struggled to stay standing.

The girl who had caused all of this and broken Jacob's heart was staring at me openly. Taking in every detail- from my plain face to my plain clothes. I blushed under the spotlight. Bella was beautiful, and I envied her.

"We may be wonder dogs, but we can't exactly keep a close eye on every one in Forks. Hate to burst your bubble… besides. We have La Push to look out for now. And ourselves! Hell no, we can't hel-" Jake was about to go on a rampage and if Sam hadn't cut in, it probably would have gotten much… much worse. My fingers felt crushed as his grip got tighter and tighter.

"Why don't you let me do the talking, Jacob" Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and he deflated. He opened his mouth, then closed it… then just glared in unrest at the vampires.

Vampires. The word sent a shiver down my spine. They weren't natural- like us. Born the way we are… they were made into monsters… No. For Jake's sake, I wouldn't say that. I could tell he still cared about her. Maybe not loved- I prayed it wasn't love- but definitely cared.

"Come on, Jake…" I whispered and pulled him lightly away as Sam took charge of the situation. I had to admit, Sam was a completely different person when making plans and being "leader". He… glowed? Sam definitely stood out and took control.

Jake relented easily, his shoulders slumped and he looked ten years older. Worn out and tired. The look in his brown eyes broke my heart. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw _hers_ follow us as we walked away. I bit down the anger I felt towards her. I realized I hated her, for hurting Jake so badly. I hated her with all I had in me.

I tugged Jacob along further into the woods, and waved Quil away when he moved to follow. I noticed that Embry and Jared were gone- sent to watch over Billy, Jacob's father.

"Stay… we'll be fine" I said and tightened my hand around Jacob's.

I felt like I was walking with a ghost. Floating along beside me, not aware- or caring- about where we were going at all. The sun had set, casting shadows all around us. I could see perfectly though, my enhanced eyes picking up things a normal human couldn't have.

My thoughts flickered back to her every once in a while and I knew his were too. He really had loved her, I realized. He loved her so much, he had run away from Washington. He told me once that he went away for a while, that he had needed a break from home and I knew now it was because of her- not loving him back.

I didn't realize where I had been leading us until it was right there, dark and deep. The alcove we had walked to that first day. When I had been so happy that he had even wanted to see me… let alone tell me he'd imprinted on me.

"Well, look at that" He mumbled, his eyes wandering from the entrance to my face. He wasn't smiling, but I saw his eyes lighten just a bit.

We sat on a huge slab of stone, raised above the ground like a natural bench or alter. I leaned against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. Jake placed his chin on my head and just held me.

We stayed like that for a while, deep I our own thoughts, listening to the quiet world around us. I wished we could stay like that forever, but I knew wishes hardly ever came true.

"I'm sorry" Jacob whispered in my ear. Startled, I turned to see his face and saw his eyes were closed.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, confused. What did he have to be sorry about?

"I'm so sorry… I never should have pushed you… I never should have- I'm sorry" His voice cracked on the last word and I placed both my hands on either side of his face. He was in so much pain, that was obvious and it hurt me too.

"Jacob? Jacob, listen to me… you have nothing to be sorry about" He shook his head, faster and faster. Frantic. My pulse was soaring, my heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. I knew my hands were shaking. This side of Jacob scared me… I didn't know what to do.

"Cara?" His eyes opened, then widened. The battle had been in his head… him against himself. He was apologizing to Bella. To Jacob, I hadn't even been there.

I stood, my heart sinking into the pit of my stomach. The blood ran cold in my veins. A lump the size of a cliff lodged in my throat. I guess the pain I felt must have shown in my eyes because Jake reached out to me.

"Cara… I'm so sorry" Apologizing again. At least he knew who he was talking to.

He loves her… he loves _her._ Still, even as a vampire, a cold one, an undead. So many names, but to him she was Bella. Beloved Bella. Love, love, love, love… he… loves….her.

I sat on the floor, as far from him as possible, wallowing in my own self pity. Is this how he felt? Knowing she had been in love with one too? It must be… an ant scurried along the ground by my foot, carrying a leaf twice its size. My shoe hovered above it, but in the end, I let it hurry by.

Warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me close, stroking my hair. Whispering stupid little words that didn't help. I was shutting down to block out the truth.

"Cara, I didn-" he began. I cut him off.

"You said she was dead. Why?" I asked in a flat voice. I couldn't meet his eyes, though he was trying so hard to hold my gaze. If I could just _look _at him, I'd know everything was alright. Why couldn't I just look?

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before answering. "Because it was easier that way… to pretend… so there would be a reason why she never called, never came to visit me. It was easier than the truth"

The truth. That she was in love with someone else. Someone who shouldn't exist. The enemy.

"Cara?" Jake's lips were at my ear, whispering. Desperate."Cara…."

_Love, love, love, love… he…loves…her…he loves her. _I willed myself to look at him, the person I loved so much but had known for so little time. Was I already losing him? Please, don't let me lose him.

"Cara" He whispered once more, leaning his forehead against mine, cupping my face in his gentle, warm hands. "I love you"

_Love, love, love, love…he…loves…me._ And he'd finally said the words out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

This took way too long to get up, I'm really sorry about all the waiting!

Cara:

My breakfast tasted stale in my mouth, the bread too dry and the orange juice to sour. Monday mornings may be excruciating on their own, but add the fact that its yet _another _first day- the second one in four weeks- just makes it that much worse.

The Pack found me and Jake around eleven- still in the cave- and called a makeshift meeting. The plans had been made, shifts set, boundaries drawn. Everything seemed so smooth, so well thought out and I remembered that they had worked with the vampires once before…

To protect Bella. I pushed my plate to the center of the table and waited for Jake to pick me up. At least I wouldn't be starting alone this time. I'd have Jake and Paul with me. Dad didn't know about my change of schools, it was only temporary after all- why cause him trouble?

It had all been arranged thanks to Edward, the bronze haired one. In order to keep a closer eye on the people of Forks, the three of us- Jake, Paul, and I- were "attending" Forks high. Sam circled the town limits watching the woods, Embry and Jared kept an eye out at La Push High School and Leah watched over Billy.

That nervous flutter I knew too well leapt in my stomach at the sound of the Rabbit pulling up outside. Seconds later, I heard the horn. I slowly rose, hefted my bag onto my shoulder, slipped on my shoes and locked the door behind me. Dad was still sleeping.

Paul hopped in the backseat as I skipped down the steps, overly aware of the shadows in the trees by my house. What could be hiding in there? Watching me? I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"Seat belt" Jake ordered as he pulled into the street. Rolling my eyes, I clipped in and stared straight ahead, not looking at the trees that whizzed by.

"So… you ready for your first day at school, Cara?" Paul asked from the back. I glared in the rear view mirror and he chuckled. I guess my death glare needed some improvement.

"Shut up, Paul" Jacob said and he did, though I could see his grinning reflection. I curled my fingers around Jake's hand, splayed on the seat between us, and drifted off in my own thoughts.

He'd said he loved me. It was the first time he had actually said the words "I love you" to me and just thinking about it made my heart flutter. I knew it wasn't the first time he'd said the words ever, but I realized that didn't matter. Sure, imprinting bound us together, but that wasn't by choice. To say "I love you"…. It just made everything much more real.

Paul was off on a rant about God knows what. Half the time its about girls and the rest of the time its about something completely random- like having an even amount of peanut butter and jelly on opposite pieces of bread to make the perfect sandwich. I had learned to tune out his voice.

I glanced out the window and realized how close we were, past the border into La Push. The thin layering of trees grew thicker the further away from the beach we got. All evergreen and tall oaks. Cringing, I realized how much I hated the color green.

"We're here" Jacob announced as he pulled into a crowded parking lot, full of second hand cars and students. A few heads turned at the loud, angry roar from the Rabbit, but otherwise, we found a spot totally undetected.

Well… not totally. As we headed towards the main office, I heard a few snippets of conversation and reeled at the words.

"Isn't that that Jacob kid?"

"After lunch?" Paul hounded me all day about my schedule, beaming when he had the same classes.

"Physics" I answered in a dull voice, rolling my eyes up at Jacob. As the three 'new kids' we got a lot of attention. Forget the fact that we were all so different looking than the Forks kids, but we just had to be the new ones too.

"Leave the girl alone, Paul… you'll know if you're in the same class if she's sitting next to you" He chuckled that low, rumble I had grown so accustomed too but hadn't heard the last few days. Since all this started. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked toward building four for gym, pulling me tight against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah… have fun in phys-i-cal e-du-ca-tion." Paul called, pronouncing each syllable, and headed off to English in Building two.

Forks High was shaped like a box, the four buildings- five if you count the office and nurses room- facing each other. It would be nice on a sunny day, benches placed around the campus with tall, sweeping trees standing up nearby. Too bad it was overcast.

The gym was filled with the sounds of laughter and conversation which momentarily ceased as we entered, no longer holding hands. A few kids stared but the rest looked once- long and hard- but went back to their conversations.

"So, are we doing this?" I asked, trying to keep my hands from shaking and my knees from caving. Gym. My worst nightmare.

"Doing what?" Jacob asked, his eyes glued on the students. His jaw muscle jumped, teeth clenched. Outside of class he was his normal, relatively happy self, but as soon as walked into the room, a wall came down. Serious Jacob came out.

"Gym?" I said, motioning to the huge basketball court, the bleachers and students.

"Why wouldn't we?" His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and I realized he had never had the problems I'd had in gym. I had been a werewolf my whole life, since I was five actually, but he was newly turned. Well… a year new.

"Never mind" I muttered and squared my shoulders, keeping my pace moderate as I walked towards the other girls. I could automatically tell who was popular and who wasn't. It was easy for me to spot after so many years.

One girl stood at the center of attention, fawned over by the boys with hungry eyes and the girls with envious ones. Her hair was shimmering, light brown, perfect curls all the way down her back. She was average height and petite but something about the angle of her nose made me instantly hate her. Everyone else seemed to love her, though.

Except one girl… off to the side, she stood with her arms crossed, a thin wire hiding under her hair. Headphones I realized. Her eyes were dark and distant, zoning out the babbling and gossiping. I found myself gravitating toward her, but didn't get very far.

"Hey… you're the new girl right?" Oh no. I turned and smiled through tight lips. It was the queen bee of course. She blinked sweetly but I could see the wicked gleam in her eyes. All the other girls stood behind her, like an army of fire ants just waiting for the okay to burn.

"Um… yeah. I'm Cara" I said, flinching at what I knew was coming next. It was always the second thing they said after meeting me.

"Cara? What kind of name is that?" she asked with a grin, the other girls snickered.

"Obviously one you haven't heard before" I answered, crossing my arms over my chest." What's yours? Something generic, right? Like… Brittany or Jessica?"

Well, that was rude. My sudden boldness took me off guard. Usually, when I started a new school, I was the timid girl. The sweet, smart one nobody talked to unless to ask a question or be polite on the lunch line. If they picked at my name, I let it go, not knowing what to say.

She blinked and I grinned, knowing I had hit the nail on the head. One of the girls beside her coughed down a laugh and tried not to smile.

"Wow, good guess. I'm Brittany" she tried to pull it off, the nonchalant thing. But I could see the twinge of annoyance and anger in her blue eyes and it sent a thrill through me.

Nodding, I glanced over my shoulder at the girl with the headphones, who was looking over at the confrontation with mild curiosity. I took a few steps toward her.

"Oh, I wouldn't associate myself with _that _one" Brittany said with a flip of her hair that made me want to give it one hard tug. Her followers nodded in fervent agreement.

"Why not?" I asked. Out of all of them, she was the only one who seemed mildly interesting. I realized that I wanted to know her, be her friend, maybe? I'd never been friends with another girl my age and I was pretty sure I'd never be close to Leah.

"Cause she's a social pariah. A freak… she's into vampires and all that cult stuff" I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from bursting out in laughter. Vampires? If only they knew that they were talking to a werewolf.

"That doesn't make her a freak" Something made me defend her, maybe I could relate to her. Always being the odd one out, the loner. I saw her eyebrows shoot up at my words.

"Defending the goth? Well, look at that girls… it looks like Elena might actually have a friend now" Brittany sneered the girls name, and once again, her cronies tittered and giggled. Did she know that they didn't actually like her? That they were just afraid of being the next "Elena"? Probably, but I doubt it mattered that much to her.

Just then, the teacher came out of the locker room, whistle wailing. We were doing meter dashes today, racing one another. We were paired off and took turns running around the gym. It was larger than gyms I've seen, twice the size even. Being the rainiest part of the continent, I wasn't surprised that they were big on basketball and indoor track.

I wound up next to Brittany who in seconds had turned from politely curious to cold. She angled her body away from mine, sneered down her nose at me- or up, considering I'm a few inches taller. We stepped up to the line, she stretched as we waited for the last pair to finish their race.

"You know… I'm the fastest runner in town" She said casually but I knew it was meant to make me nervous.

"Oh, really?" I asked, not really caring, but voice dull and flat. She smiled flawlessly and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Yes… so good luck. Don't trip" Her voice was laced with poison. The coach put the whistle in his mouth and I bent my knees. I grinned at her as the adrenaline built in me.

All my life, I'd shied away from the spotlight, but maybe just this once, I could have some fun. Show them just what I could do. Besides, she deserved a little lesson in humility.

"Break a leg" I mumbled, and as the whistle shrieked, I took off.


	10. Chapter 10

Cara:

After three days of school in Forks, Washington, the dreams started. Blurred, confusing images that swirled around in my mind. As far as I could tell, they weren't connected, just random thoughts.

But they weren't my own.

At first, I was alone, standing in a dark room. Probably a basement. The darkness was so still, so empty. It crept under my skin and sent shivers down my spine. But then, the scene shifted. I was at a fork in the road, one path leading to obvious safety- the way was paved with light and flowers- and the other was more ominous. I didn't want to go down that way, but my feet moved on their own. The shadows seemed to move.

One step. Before I could take another, the world was whizzing by too fast to be normal. Even for me. The trees were a blur, my feet barely hit the ground. My heart started hammering against my rib cage, I couldn't control my dream self.

A heavy mist, too thick to be fog, covers everything and I stop moving. Frozen in time. I heard voices but I couldn't quite make out the words. Were they speaking to me? To each other?

And that's when I'd hear my name. Spoken over and over again until I'm afraid I'll go crazy trying to find the person calling me. _Cara… Cara…_

"Cara… Cara? Cara!" with a shout, I fell out of bed, sheets twisted hopelessly around my ankles. My hand sprawled for the desk but I only managed to knock over my alarm clock, which hit me on the head.

"Ouch…" I mumbled. There was a familiar chuckle from above me and I looked up to glare at my boyfriend.

"Sorry, here" Jacob helped me up, fighting a smile. It was dark outside my bedroom window, the sky oddly clear and blue. My fallen- and painful- clock read 1A.M.

Jake sat on the corner of my bed as I bustled about, getting ready. Excitement started to bubble up inside me. It was my first night on "watch" as an official member of the Pack. There wasn't a ceremony or anything like that, just silent acknowledgement that I was a werewolf too and it only made sense that I join.

I dressed in my sweats, ready for a long night of prowling the dark woods in my Were form. I was still dreading the Pack Mind, but it was getting better, steadily. And tonight it would just be me and Jake.

Sprawled across my bed, in his usual attire of cut off shorts- period- Jake hummed a song I didn't know, his eyes closed. He had climbed in my window which he had left wide open. Hopefully, my dad wouldn't take it upon himself to investigate the sudden draft and come in.

"Alright, ready" I said and he studied me with one eye. A slow smile crept across his face as he stood. In two strides, his arms were around me, his lips on mine. Instantly breathless, I sighed into the kiss, bringing my arms around his neck.

A sudden creak from the hall sent us flying apart and Jake out the window. I rushed under the covers and counted to ten, steadying my breathing. Just as I suspected, Dad creaked the door open, poking his head in. He saw I was awake and came in.

"Hey, kiddo… you feeling okay?" I held my breath as he went to the window and closed it quietly.

"Just a little stuffy… I might have a cold"

"Oh… I better stay away then! I'm going to a big baseball game in Seattle this weekend" Dad, always the kid. His life consisted of work, sports, me, sports, sleep, food and sports. For the moment though, I'd relish my good fortune.

"Oh, yeah, don't want to miss that. Good night, Dad" Without another word, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I'm not sure if it worked, but he's not exactly a master of perception. As soon as the door closed, I jumped up, slid my chair under the handle- a delay just in case- and hopped out the window, shutting it behind me.

"Jake?" I whispered, peering into the dark trees. There, hidden a little further in was a russet colored wolf, tongue lolling out in a wolfy grin. In seconds, I was shifting, exchanging hands for paws, skin for fur.

Jake:

Having Cara beside me made my shift that much better. Usually, I'm left gnawing on my own tail. It also helped that there was actually a good reason for doing shifts instead of just running them for sake of running them.

_**So, this is what you do all night.**_ Cara's voice popped into my head and for a second, I was seeing through her eyes. Closer to the ground and with fiercer angles. I shook my head and blocked out her vision.

_Isn't it exciting?__-__**Oh, I can hardly contain it! Wow! Was that a rock?**_

I let out a hoarse, wheezing laugh and my shoulder brushed hers. There was a second of extra warmth, but it faded back to normal. The leaves of trees rustled in the wind, animals scurried around, desperate to get out of our way.

A sudden, strong wind carried to us and the fur on my back stood on end. Vampire. I'd know that scent anywhere, the smell of the dead mingled with the metallic tang of mixed blood. It was disgusting.

_**What **_**is**_** that?**__-__Careful, its one of them__-__**Them being…**__-__yeah. Stay by me. _Her fear rushed over me and for a second I got caught up in it, before pushing it down. Sometimes the Pack Mind can really get in the way.

Crouching low, we crept through the trees, searching and waiting for any sign. I wasn't expecting to actually have anything happen, that's why I took Cara along. But if this was the guy who killed Charlie, we may need some back up.

I spun as a twig snapped behind us and could just see something too pale blur away. Adrenaline started pumping in my veins as I thought of chasing him down. Tearing him apart. The instinct of hunting down the enemy filling me with intensity.

But first, I had to take care of Cara. It wasn't a scent I knew and that could only mean danger.

_Listen carefully. I need you to run to Sam's place, as fast as you can, got it? Don't stop for anything, just run__**- What about-**__Just go!_

After a split second of hesitation, she turned and rocketed through the trees, the leaves on the ground barely stirring. My heart started hammering, my breathing became ragged. Another gust of wind carried the scent back, coming from a different side. He was circling.

I could hear him now, his quick feet barely padding against the forest floor. I crouched so low to the ground I could have been laying there and closed my eyes, listening carefully. No heartbeat, no breathing. Just the occasional footfall. He made his way around me and I waited a few laps, timing it perfectly. I had one shot.

Behind… in front…. Left…. In front… right… behind… left…. It was erratic and hectic but at just the right time, I pounced.

My body hit something as cold and hard as stone and sent us flying. We came tumbling to the ground, snarling and growling. In seconds we were standing and facing each other. His hair was almost white it was so blonde, his eyes glowing red. His clothes were tattered and dirty but there was no time to judge what he looked like.

"Quite while you're ahead, little wolf. I may just let you live for two extra minutes" He said, his voice a low whisper. There was a spot of blood on his collar bone and for a sickening second it occurred to me that it could belong to Charlie.

That anger pushed me forward, gave me extra determination to finish this early. I wouldn't let it get out of hand like those vampires did last year. It wouldn't turn into a war. Just a battle.

Claws out, I tore at his limbs, trying to tear him apart. His dodged easily but not before I got a good swipe at his stomach. His shirt became even more shredded, but the skin underneath was perfect. He lunged for my back as I charged for his throat and we met mid air, crashing to the floor. He landed on his arm with a sickening crack and it came up mangled and useless.

"Luck" He sneered and before I could even see what he was planning, he was behind me, the trunk of a young tree in hand, the roots dangling. It came flying through the air and hit me in the side, sending my flying.

I hit a huge old birch tree and hit the ground in a crumpled mass. The pain was unbearable. I knew I had a few broken ribs- the crunch told me that- I could feel warm blood trickling down my face. Before I could take a good breath, I was lifted off the ground and thrown to the ground, landing on my left paw.

The world started to fade, colors began to blur and still, I tried to stand and face him. Stupid, Jake. Stupid. I couldn't take him! Why couldn't I just accept that and wait for help?

The vampire chuckled, low and deadly and I realized… help wouldn't come fast enough. Not fast enough to beat a vampire to a death blow. Actual fear filled me and I felt suddenly cold.

_Cara? _I sent out a mental call. I could feel her, not far away with Sam and Jared. Not far away… but not close enough.

_We're coming Jake, hold tight_. Yeah, easy for him to say, he wasn't the one being tossed around like a human rag doll. That tingling feeling that signified the change traveled down my spine and a minute later, I was human Jacob. Naked in the woods with a deadly vampire hovering over me, ready to flat line me.

He crouched low over me, a grin revealing pointed teeth. For a second, Bella's face flashed before my eyes. She could do what he was doing. She could be him, hunting down some innocent creature somewhere. The thought made me sick.

He tilted my head to the side, eyeing my neck and I could even fight against it, my eyes were clouded with blood from the gash in my head. It was hard to breath cause of the broken ribs and my arm hurt so badly I wanted to puke.

But before he could really sink his teeth in and before I blacked out for good, the familiar scent of honeysuckles came to me. And in the next instant, the vampire was gone, leaving me alone in the woods as help finally arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

Two in one day, since it took so long to update. I'll get another one up tomorrow- or today, since it's past 12. Reviews would be cool.

Cara:

I was positive that blush was permanently on my cheeks. When Sam, Jared and I had finally made it to Jake it had almost been too late. And he was completely naked. I tried to look away, but I couldn't help the occasional glance as we carried him home.

He was beautiful. Really. Even bruised and battered and broken, I couldn't help but marvel at his chest and… other extremities. An uncontrollable desire mingled with the overwhelming worry. My heart still hadn't calmed down.

All night, I paced in the hospital's waiting room. In the end, we had had to take him to the hospital in Forks since the one on the reserve wasn't as… up to date. I fidgeted and had to move constantly to keep myself from hyperventilating. What if he was bleeding internally? What if they couldn't fix him? What if…

I couldn't make myself think the last what if. I looked at Billy in his wheelchair, face lined with a worry almost as intense as my own. When he met my eyes, I looked away first. I felt like this was my fault. If only I had been faster, maybe he'd be okay and maybe we would have caught the guy.

So many what if's and if only's and maybe's.

After hours of waiting, I was close to tears, a lump the size of Guam lodged in my throat. More than anything, I wanted to cry. Cry out my grief and anxiety.

Finally, Doctor Cullen- one of the vampires who asked for our help- came out, his face tight and expressionless. His eyes were golden and oddly hypnotizing. He smiled when he noticed my staring and I blushed, looking down.

"He had four broken ribs, a severely fractured arm, and he received a serious concussion from the hit to his head, along with a variety of scrapes and cuts. But he'll be fine with time" I'm not sure he realizes how close I came to throwing my arms around him right there, but the smell was enough to ward me off.

"When can I- we see him?" I asked, anxious to see Jake's smile, feel his warm touch.

"He'll be unconscious for a few hours, but when he wakes you can visit for a short time. You'll be able to take him home in a few days. He needs his rest though" Dr. Cullen said- making me blush at what his look was hinting at- and with a nod, he and Sam disappeared into his office.

I sank into my seat, deflated and exhausted. The air in the waiting room seemed so much less tense, less constricted, we could finally breathe. Embry's arm draped over my shoulder as he sighed and Paul laughed nervously.

"He's okay" Quil muttered, to make himself believe it, then he repeated it- louder. "He's okay!"

We waited the hours before Jacob woke up- Quil, Billy and I. Jared and Paul drove home for the night but promised to make up some excuse for my dad. Besides, Paul had school that morning. I realized with a rush that I wouldn't have to go. Thank God.

The minutes passed so slowly, I felt like it had been years before a hot hand gentle shook me awake. It had been five hours and I barely remembered them, random images floating back to memory. I was leaning against Quil's shoulder, so tired I could sleep for days.

"He's awake" He whispered and all drowsiness left me. Quil smiled that sweet, goofy smile and we stood.

The nurse led us to his room in ICU and I felt suddenly nervous. I didn't want to see him and yet I did. I didn't want to see how hurt he was, how bad the damage was. But at the same time, I needed to, to make sure he was really okay. That was the only thing that could stop my heart from fluttering and aching.

A door swung open, and there he was. Perched up against a dozen pillows, a heavy cast wrapped around his arm, held in a sling. He looked like he had survived a war. His lip was split open, a gauze wrapped around his head. No shirt, just a very uncomfortable looking cast, keeping him upright in a stiff position. When he saw us, he tried to smile but flinched lazily.

"Oh, Jake" I said gently and was at his side in an instant, my hand wrapped around his uninjured one. There were faint pink lines running up his arm- the remainder of long, deep gashes- and quickly healing scrapes going up his shoulder and slightly onto his neck.

"'s nothin' " He said, brushing off the worried looks I gave him. Nothing? He could have been rammed over by a train.

"Dude… I've been hit by a car before and I can honestly say this is not nothing" Quil crossed his arms over his chest. I wondered for a second where Billy was, but pushed the thought away.

"I already feel better" Jake's false optimism was almost worse than if he'd broken down crying. It meant he knew how close it had come and was trying to forget. He was never going to learn.

"Jake" I said disapprovingly but couldn't yell at him, no matter how much I wanted to. Besides, he didn't deserve. I should have been faster. He also should have known better, though.

We talked for a little while, trying hard not to bring up what was bound to come up later. And after a few minutes, I could see him start to fade, his eyes drooping. Gently, I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips, careful of the now healing cut. Seconds later, he was sleeping soundly.

"So, you need a ride home?" Quil asked out in the hall, jingling the keys to the rabbit in front of me.

A sudden idea came into mind. Dad would kill me for not coming home, Jake will kill me just for thinking what I was thinking. In fact, I was kind of scared what I was going to do would kill me, but I figured it was the right thing to do.

"No… I'll be back in La Push later though, okay?" I walked down the hall quickly, not turning back and not waiting for Quil to answer.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?... Cara?!" He called after me, but my plan was already set. Hopefully, I wouldn't regret it too much. It had started to rain in Forks, as usual, and I pulled up the hood of my sweatshirt, not sure where I was going but trusting my senses to lead the way.

I automatically picked up the scent, that not quite living but not altogether dead scent. It was layered all over the town but there was one in particular I was looking for. Laced with strawberry shampoo and not quite as strong as the others…

I hoped Isabella Cullen didn't have any plans, because I was on my way. We needed to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you!!! to all the people who reviewed so far and like my fic. Totally appreciate it. Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and everything involving it. I'm almost positive...

Cara:

The house was small, two floors with a wide driveway out front. It looked worn down and lived in. It was a home. But there was this air about it, dark and lonely that told me what it was.

This was where her dad was killed. I shuddered just thinking about it, trying to put myself in that position. After a minute, I gave up. It was impossible to even pretend to know what it would feel like to lose my dad, the only person I'd had for so long.

There was a movement from the top window, a flutter of the curtains that sent my heart whirring. I hoped it was her, why would there be anyone else in there? After what had happened.

With cautious steps, I tripped up the stairs, senses keen for anything odd. There were a few cars on the street out front but nobody was out there. I knocked and waited.

One…two…three… I knocked again, holding my breath. Part of me wanted her to answer the door and part of me didn't. This was a bad idea- I'll search the whole town for her. I'm going to be sick- will someone answer already?!

And finally, she did. The door swung open, pulling the breath out of me as it did. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt towards her and her perfect skin and body. Her eyes were that same golden color, like honey held against the sun, the lightest gold imaginable. Edward stood behind her, protecting her.

"Hi" I cleared my throat when my voice came out too high pitched. "Hi, I'm-"

"Cara. Come in" Bella waved me in, her voice kind if confused. I noticed her eyes sweep the area behind me before closing the door. Instantly, I felt that presence at the back of my mind and realized… it was him.

"Can you stop that?" I said, looking at him. His eyebrows shot upward but he nodded respectfully. The house smelled like bleach- a lot of it. It made me dizzy.

"Sorry for being blunt… but what do you want?" Bella asked, curling up to Edward's chest as his arm slipped around her waist. They looked like the perfect couple, his eyes shining with obvious affection.

_She must really love him to turn into a vampire,_ I thought and glanced at Edward to make sure he wasn't in my head.

"Well… I'm not sure if you heard already. It's Jake-"

"No, I haven't. What? What's wrong, is he okay?" For someone who left him for another guy, she sure did seem very concerned. Was it possible for her to get any paler? Cause she would have just then.

"He will be. Last night, we were out in the woods and we ran into a bl- a vampire. He wasn't like you guys… I didn't even see him and I could tell. Jake sent me to get Sam and by the time we made it back…" I swallowed audibly, the image of a mangled Jacob flashing before my eyes and I noticed her… husband lower his eyes. "I thought you should know"

We sat in silence, tense and awkward and I couldn't remember why I had so desperately wanted to come. She did deserve to know about Jake, but why else did I want to speak to her? It only made it worse that _he_ never left her side.

"Thank you, Cara. I appreciate it, I probably never would have known otherwise" Her voice was low and if she could, she probably would have cried. Edward held her closer, his eyes boring into hers and it seemed like they were speaking. So quickly I couldn't hear a word of it.

Eventually, Edward sighed, nodded and stood, sparing me a breathtaking smile before disappearing out of thin air. The door slammed milliseconds later. And we were alone, Bella and I. Jacob's old love and his new one. No words can describe how awkward it was.

"Can I ask you something?" I blurted out.

"Anything" Bella answered.

"How could you do it? Just leave him like that… no phone calls, visits? Nothing, just abandoned him without a word" I gulped, palms clammy. "Do you even know what it did to him?"

"I probably know better than anyone what that can do to a person… and I'm so sorry." She wouldn't meet my eyes, her own hands pressed together. For a second, I forgot that we were born enemies. We were just two girls with only a boy in common. "I can't apologize enough"

"You'd be surprised. And you just come back out of nowhere! Asking for his help! If it were me, I wouldn't have given it" It suddenly felt too hot, like a sauna. I pulled at my collar.

"And I wouldn't blame you… did Jake ever tell you about me? About how we became friends?" There was a glimmer of hope in those topaz eyes as she spoke.

"He never talks about you. I only know through the Pack" I said and she flinched, a sudden pain showing on her face. My anger towards her lessened slightly at that. She really felt horrible about what she did.

"Almost two years ago, Edward left me. He told me one day he didn't want me anymore, he was done with me and picked up and left. He took all traces of himself- and his family- with him. Just… gone. Obviously, I couldn't deal. I mean, could you? If Jake just broke your heart like that, without so much as an explanation? Just, I don't want you anymore" Her knuckles were white- whiter than a bleach stain or her marble skin. I could see the pain in her eyes at the memory she was so freely telling me. It seemed too personal for me to hear, but she went on.

"Anyway, I basically turned into a zombie for a while. Walking dead. And one day, I went down to La Push and there he was- all smiles and auto grease. He made me human again, Cara. Can you understand that? He fixed more than my flat tire."

Bella smiled at me, her eyes far away. I bit down the jealousy I felt at her knowing Jacob so well. Better than me most likely. And I wished I could remember Jake back then, not too long ago, but so different.

"You're to him what he was to me, Cara. Even if you don't realize it. I could see it in the way he looked at you at the border. He may have been in love with me once, but he never looked at me that way" Suddenly, her icy cold hand was holding mine. I was surprised there wasn't steam rising from our hands. I wanted to cringe back, but fought it.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked a pixie of a girl. Tiny and lithe, her black hair perfectly arranged. Bella's hand slipped from mine and she smiled at her.

"How'd you get passed Edward?" Bella asked. The girl moved like a ballerina to come sit next to her. She smiled at me through tight lips and I could tell she wasn't breathing.

Lucky her.

"Emmett distracted him, momentarily" I fidgeted under her gaze as she studied me from head to toe. Funny how so little a person can make so much of an impact on my self esteem.

"Momentarily being the operative word" Edward grumbled as he slipped easily through the air to stand beside Bella. Three gorgeous vampires facing off against one werewolf. Where was the fairness in that?

"He's got a mean right hook, Alice. What can I say?" Emmett, I'm assuming, walked in. He was huge and muscular and would have been intimidating if it hadn't been for a goofy grin, so out of place on his god-like face.

"Phew, it smells in he- oh. It's the wolf girl" He grinned at me and lowered his head. "My apologies"

"It's alright" I stammered. It was overwhelming, being in a room with four vampires at once. I didn't have Jacob's confidence or Sam's leadership skills. I was just some teenage girl who had come to talk to Bella. That's all.

"Relax… we won't bite" And just like that, all the tension lifted out of the air as a blonde male entered through the front door. I noticed Alice's sharp look and Emmett's snicker but didn't understand.

"Don't worry, Cara. You're perfectly safe" Edward assured me but I stood anyway, an sudden need to get out of there filling me.

"Yeah… I got to go. I have a huge test tomorrow and I need to cram" I headed towards the door, struggling to stay upright despite the artificial calm that had come over me.

"Nice seeing you, Cara" I nodded to Bella and slipped out the front door, running into yet another vampire. I was so anxious, I didn't even process the fact that she was probably the most beautiful of them all.

"See you around, Lassie" She sneered, her gold eyes blazing with hatred and I couldn't even come up with anything to say. I just had to get home and the desperation was so great, I didn't even have time to take off my clothes before the change took over and I hurtled through the woods.

Later( I was going to stop there, but decided not to, yay)

"Where have you been!?" My dad exploded when I came down the stairs, newly changed. Not even two steady breaths and he was already yelling at me. Wonderful.

"Upstairs?" I said, gliding past him into the kitchen. Boy, was I hungry. I could probably have eaten an entire cow if he'd let me.

"Don't be smart, Cara. I was worried sick. With what happened on the news to that boy-"

"Jacob" I cut in, fishing out left over ziti.

"- yeah, I thought… wait, how do you know his name?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest. For the moment, me being gone for twenty four hours was forgotten. I actually knew a boy, great gasp.

"I heard it on the news" I should tell him about us. There weren't any secrets between my father and I so didn't I want him to know about Jake? "He's also in my class at school" He's also my boyfriend and the one person in the world I imprinted on. I'll be with him for the rest of my life in case you're wondering.

Somehow, I was pretty sure I couldn't say that just yet. He had pretty much had a coronary at the news of there being other werewolves and I had to beg him to let us stay. What would he do if he found about that?

"Oh… well, I'm sorry kiddo. But that doesn't excuse what you did. Hey, make me some of that?... I'm serious. I'm gonna have to ground you, Cara Jamison. For the first time-"

"Third" I interrupted again.

"For the third time in your life, you're grounded. For a week" The microwave beeped and he pulled out the plate that would have been mine and dug in. I sighed and stuck in the other plate for two minutes. "And I was thinking tacos for dinner tomorrow. How's that?"

By the time I made it back to my room, it was late. As usual, my grounding lasted less than two hours and all it had taken was a little fawning attentiveness. Plopping on my bed, I smiled but it didn't last long.

I wouldn't be able to see Jake until tomorrow afternoon, after school. It seemed like such a long time without him but then I thought of Bella, spending _months _without Edward and she didn't even have the reassurance that he would definitely be there. It's not like Jacob could get up and walk out of the hospital in his present condition.

Staring at my ceiling, I thought of them. They seemed so perfect together and Edward seemed to love her more than life itself- not that he technically had one. Why would he just leave her? It didn't make sense, but then again. Most of the time, nothing makes sense. They just happen.

Like me and Dad randomly ending up here, in La Push, Washington. I'm not even sure it's on a map, it's that small. Families have lived here for generations and we just barged in on their community, starting our own history here.

Was it coincidence? Or was it something else that had drawn us to this place? I didn't know and right then the phone rang. I picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Cara?" it was Jake, his voice scratched and hoarse and I sat bolt upright, dread filling me.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked, already reaching for my shoes. Who cares if I was 'grounded'.

"Nothing… Dad gave me a cell phone so I wouldn't be totally dropped off the face of the earth" He sighed on the other end as I sighed and dropped my sneakers, falling back on my bed. "You're my first call"

"I'm honored" I smiled, closing my eyes. Even the sound of his voice made me feel better.

"I thought you would be… you okay?" I laughed into the phone. Figures he'd be caring about my well being when he was the one in the ICU.

"Yeah, Jake. How're you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. They give you the good stuff over here- half the time I can't feel a thing" He laughed and I smiled, not really sure if that was a good thing or not. "I miss you, though"

My eyes opened as a blush crept along my cheeks. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that. The way he cares about me and talks to me. Nobody had ever said anything like 'I miss you' or 'I love you' to me except my father. And I'm not altogether sure that counts.

"I miss you, too"

We talked for hours, about nothing and everything at once. When I looked at my clock it was almost midnight and I really did have a test the next morning. Not that the grades I make in Forks will count towards anything, but years of perfect scores couldn't be erased.

"I have to go sleep, Jacob. It's late and I'm almost sure my dad will come barging in here soon, wondering why I'm still up" and who I was talking to. Did not want to get into that.

"yeah, yeah. If you didn't want talk anymore, you could have just said so" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And hurt you're ego? Never" I turned off the light on my bedside table and slipped under the covers, phone held between my shoulder and ear.

"'Night, love" He said gently, warming me from head to toe.

"Goodnight" Neither of us wanted to hang up so we stayed on the line for a few more minutes.

"I thought you had to go to sleep"

"Not yet…" I sighed, the clock now reading 1a.m."Alright… bye, see you tomorrow"

"You'd better" He was drifting too, both of us easing into sleep mode. "Goodbye"

"Jake?... I love you" I breathed into the phone, my eyes slowly closing. I still wasn't used to saying those words but they felt good in my mouth.

"I love you, too" We hung up at the same time and seconds later, I was dreaming- about a boy from La Push who had easily stolen my heart.

* * *

Aaw...review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I'll try to update tomorrow. Midterms though, grrrrrr. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jacob:

"If you would stop fidgeting, I could get this done quickly and painlessly" The nurse tried to be nice about it, but I could see the irritation in her eyes. For the fourth time today, she had the difficult job of changing my IV. It added some excitement to my day to make it as annoying as possible.

I gave her a break, just this once and a minute later, she bustled out, mumbling something I'm pretty sure was not polite to say to a patient.

Only three days, and I was already bored out of my mind. I wasn't aloud to leave my room- there was thankfully a bathroom in it. I only had to wear the cast on my arm for another day so- thank you super fast healing. But my ribs were taking longer to heal. They weren't fractured, but broken. Four of them.

It killed. Flickering through the channels of pointless crap, I settled on Jerry Springer but didn't pay any attention. It was only 12:30 so Cara wouldn't be here for about four hours. Time passed way to slowly when you waited for something.

Apparently, the Pack hadn't been able to track down the bloodsucker in the woods. It was weird because it should have been easy. He was literally running circles out there. The thing was… there was no scent. No trace of him. It was as if he had never existed, but I was evidence that he did.

The Cullen's hadn't picked up anything, according to Carlisle. I had to admit, the guy wasn't half bad- and I'm not just saying that because he basically saved my life, but because he's pretty cool. In that born enemy kind of way.

An old guy in a wheel chair slowly creaked past my door and I watched for the full five minutes it took.

It was a relief, the fact that the vamps couldn't find any trace of him, maybe he had left. But that didn't explain why there was no scent. Everything has a scent. Even those 'odorless' things out there. Everything can be tracked down.

Except this guy. The one exception to the laws of existence. And it pissed me off.

Pushing the lime jello- at least, that's what I hoped it was- aside, I struggled to sit up straighter. I sucked in a breath at the sudden sharp pain but swung my legs over the side of my bed, clutching the metal stand that held the bag of liquid being into my arm through the IV.

Gritting my teeth, I slowly made my way to the door- half in pain, half in annoyance. I hated being weak. Check left, then right- the old man had only managed to get a few doors down in all that time.

I didn't care that I was in only a pair of green scrubs and an chest cast, freedom was so close I could taste it. Or, what I was really tasting was the Doritos I was going to get from the food court since that's as far as I was going to get.

But I never got my Doritos. Carlisle came waltzing down the hall, white coat on, files in hand. His eyes widened for a second at me then he smiled condescendingly. Anger flared in me as he got in the way of my momentary freedom.

"Nice try, Jacob. Back in" He ushered into my room and I grudgingly turned, mumbling under my breath like the nurse.

"Come on, Doc. I'm losing my mind in here" He helped me back in that horrible hospital bed and checked my charts. All good on the health department.

"I'd rather that than your stitches" But he smiled that genuinely kind smile. On any other guy, I might have thought it was creepy, but on him it was mildly reassuring. Centuries of being in the medical field.

"Only a few more days, Jacob, then you can go lose your mind in your own house. How's that?" And with last smile, Carlisle vanished, leaving me alone again. And without Doritos.

Later:

A warm, soft hand was gently brushing the hair out of my eyes. Her thumb stroked my cheek and with a lazy smile, I opened my eyes.

"About time you showed up" I said, turning to kiss her palm. Cara sat next to my bed, smiling that one smile, meant only for me to see. Her hair hung down around her shoulders in waves, framing her beautiful face and making her light eyes stand out. My heart almost couldn't take it.

"Excuse me if I was getting an education" She smiled but she looked tired, worn out.

"I guess that is kind of important" I muttered but looked at her now with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing get's by you, huh?... I haven't been sleeping well lately. I don't know, it's probably nothing" Cara shrugged, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling and I had the sudden desire to kiss her. I wanted those perfect lips on mine and luckily, I didn't even have to say anything.

She leaned forward and kissed me first, gently, afraid to hurt me but I threw that out the window. My good arm came up and cupped her neck, securing her face to mine. She moved from the chair to the bed, careful of the casts and ran her fingers through my hair. It sent a shiver down my spine that almost hurt, it was so strong.

The monitor next to us beeped and we broke apart with a sigh. A nurse would come in a minute to check my heart rate, blah, blah, blah. I could still feel Cara's kiss.

"When can you come home?" She asked, pouting adorably. She twined her fingers through mine, looking down.

"Is it that boring without me?"

"Oh, no. It's way more fun, I was just wondering so we can have one last wild party before you show up" Cara rolled her eyes and smiled at me as the nurse walked in. She fussed over Cara sitting on the bed and made her move her chair to the other side of the room. She checked the machine, my IV and left.

The instant she was out of the room, Cara was sitting next to me again, grinning. She checked her watch and sighed. My heart sank.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I've got to go" She kissed me lightly then tried to stand but I held fast to her hand.

"Why? You just got here" I said, desperately trying to tell her how much I wanted her to stay with my eyes.

"Actually, I've been here for an hour, I didn't want to wake you" She's not telling me something. It suddenly occurred to me that there was something she was keeping from me, and it hurt. Couldn't she trust me?

"Well, what could be more important than you vulnerable and injured boyfriend?" I coughed for emphasis then cringed for real at the sharp pain in my chest. Cara blushed, then looked away, trying to look at anything but me. It just proved my suspicion.

I gently turned her head so she was looking at me and stared her in her blue eyes. For a second, I marveled at that. She was so dark everywhere else- dark hair and tanned skin- but her eyes were startlingly blue.

"I didn't want to tell you cause I knew you'd worry… but, Sam gave me a shift. Actually, its yours, but they figured I could cover it for now. Please, do not freak out" But it was too late, my eyes bulged the heart monitoring machine went crazy.

"What?! You can't, I won't let you" I tried to sit up but she pushed me back down, her eyes flickering rapidly. "I'm going to kill Sam. Did he not see what happened to me? You wouldn't stand a chance!"

She froze and stared at me with suddenly cold eyes. Cara's hand slid out of mine and she leaned back, no longer caring about my comfort.

"Oh, really? How long have you been able to shift into a wolf, Jacob Black?" Cara's voice was steely and the way she used my full name made me cringe.

"Almost two years, I guess" I muttered. I could felt the weight of her anger, it radiated off of her and I regretted saying anything.

"Two years… compared to the eleven I've been able to. I may be small but there are things not even Sam knows are capable that I can do. Years of practice, you know? So, _Jake_, you're precious girlfriend can take care of herself" She stood abruptly and shouldered her bag. I was speechless and felt incredibly guilty.

A new nurse walked in, noticed the tension in the air and tried to ignore it as she checked my charts- again.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't call me tonight, I probably won't answer" And with that, a fuming Cara stormed out of my room, never once looking back.

"Don't worry, boy. She'll forgive you. Puppy love"

She had no idea.

* * *

Review please!!!! and I'll update soon, promise. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took a couple days to update.

Chapter 14:

Cara:

_Careful out there, Cara- how you doing?- I'm starving- we know- This is it, Kid- Need anything, just ask. _Grinding my teeth, I nodded and trudged off on my own, leaving the Pack behind at Sam's house.

Boys. They all thought that just because I was a girl I couldn't take care of myself. So, they may be bigger and slightly stronger but that didn't mean anything in a fight. Look at Jake. He was probably the biggest wolf in the Pack and he was laid up for two weeks.

I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight according to him. Even five hours later, I was still fuming about that.

The forest was just as gloomy and dark as always, but there was something different about it. It felt… colder and more hostel. Shadows I wouldn't have noticed before seemed to crawl after me. Far off echoes of birds and hopefully other animals carried over to me… the woods seemed hallow. That's it. Like I was stuck in a sound warp.

A shiver traveled down my spine and along my tail. The only sound within two miles was my own footsteps. No scurrying, no twigs snapping. It was almost worse, the silence. The feeling that I was all alone…

"_Alone?... never"_ I whipped around at the low hissing voice. Crouching low, my eyes sweeping the area, my tail sweeping the ground, I tried to pinpoint where it came from. A chilling laugh echoed.

"_Little wolf… where's your Pack?"_ There, a blur of white. Wait… no there! My eyes were playing tricks with me. "_Never hunt without your Pack"_

_**Sam!- **__No Sam here, little one. You're alone._

I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. There was no scent to pick up, no trail to follow. Panic slowly started to set in and my heart beat so fast it hurt. Maybe I should have had one of the boys come along. Maybe I never should have gone in the first place.

"_And miss out on all the fun?"_ A twig creaked, then snapped under a heavy boot and when I turned, there he was. Not quite what I was expecting. So small and compact. The trade mark pale skin and stunning beauty, but his eyes gleamed red, not gold. "Here I am"

A growl I felt way down in my stomach escaped my lips and he grinned. Probably thinking I was too tiny, that I couldn't defend my little old self. That just made me angry, but I knew better than to attack first. You have to find a crack in the enemy's armor then go for the weak spot.

His hair was black as night, almost blue in the dim light from the moon as he circled me. I turned with him, never leaving my back open.

"You're smarter than that other one… headstrong, he was. So easy, shame I couldn't finish him off" He flashed a flawless smile, two sharp points of teeth gleaming at me. I realized I wasn't afraid of him… just irritated. Annoyed.

What right did he have? Who said he could come over here and kill innocent people? And why? That was my main question. Why do it in the first place, but a look in those crimson eyes told me everything. He was just evil… he did it for the fun of it. Because he could.

"Oh I have my reasons, and they are none of your concern. So, since you and that Pack of dogs of yours did not learn from the example I made, I'll have to use another one. Maybe that'll teach you not to get involved in someone else's business" For a second, his eyes turned black, then eased back into red as he blinked. He looked at me like I was some main entrée and in a flash, he disappeared.

But his voice still filtered through the air. He hummed a tune I didn't know and in the dark, I felt like I was stuck in some old horror movie. But I knew I wasn't in a movie, because this was real life and a vampire was really stalking me from the shadows. This was real danger.

_**Please, let this work.**_ I thought and closed my eyes, blocking out the eerie melody. I could feel it ripple through me, this energy somewhere deep in my core. I had practiced it over and over but it never worked when I was stressed out or under pressure. This would be one of those times. But I begged it to work.

The buzzing I felt in my bones grew more and more until suddenly, it stopped. With a grin, I opened one eye, then the next and waited a split second for my mind to adjust.

The world that had just been full of dark shadows and figures was now illuminated in Technicolor. Reds and oranges fading into blues and whites. Heat vision, built in to my Wolf eyes…. You just had to know how to use it.

The vampire was still invisible, hiding in the dark but not for long. That was his only advantage. If I could just find him… at first all I saw were the trees in dim yellows and the ground in oranges. Small animals in red and then I realized I wasn't looking for a normal person so I focused on the opposite.

The coldest thing, the most blue… dead leaves frozen on the ground, some patches of snow, and even colder- the vampire. He was creeping slowly around me, walking at a steady pace.

I took a hesitant step towards him and he flashed in a blue streak to my other side. Walking forward, I watched him follow me, every once in a while taking a step closer to me. I measured my speed, waited for the right time and in a startling blur, tackled him to the ground.

He was taken off guard and my claws dug into his arm, pinning him down. With one swift shove, he pushed me off of him, but my nails dragged along his skin, leaving long gashes in his shirt and arms. He glanced down and hissed then turned his black eyes on me.

"Foolish… I'll finish you this time" Then he was on my back, arm wrapped around my neck, twisting. I saw a flash of fang near the skin and took off, running with him on top of me.

The sudden lightness made me stop and I whirled, searching again. There. Crouching low, I crept around a tree to his right and in one swift motion, clamped down on his leg and pulled, dragging him to the ground again.

My nose wrinkled at the taste. It was odd… like plastic or Styrofoam- not that I'd know what that tastes like. It didn't taste real. I was suddenly thrown against a tree trunk but I landed on my feet.

We faced each other, circling. I sniffed the air and still there was nothing but the forest. There wasn't the usual smell of the undead. I noticed something silver flickering around his neck, a chain. I crouched on my hind legs and pounced, landing square on his chest but he didn't stumble. It was like hitting a brick wall.

So I raked my paws down, tearing his clothes into strands and my claw snagged on the chain around his neck. It fell into the dirt but instead of attacking me, he froze, mid scowl.

And just as suddenly, he turned and ran. Blue trailing after him until he disappeared altogether. Closing my eyes, I settled back into my normal vision and sniffed the ground, taking the chain into my mouth.

_**Sam? Paul?**__- Cara! Where have you been?!-__** We need to talk, now.**_

* * *

yech, I don't like this one for some reason. Review if you feel the need. Chapter 15 will be up tomorrow for you. And it will be better than this one! 


	15. Chapter 15

I'm really, really sorry it took so long to update this! My sister spilled vitamin water all over my laptop and I just got it back. It was extremely depressing. Anyway, here's chapter 15.

Cara:

"Of course he's not human, Paul. Kind of obvious since the beginning, moron" Quil rolled his eyes at me. Sometimes, I wanted to smack some sense into Paul, common sense anyway. I think he may have been born without it.

"I know that, idiot! Jeeze… what I mean is that, maybe he was never human. Like, vamps start out human, right? Then they get changed. Maybe he never even had a pulse to begin with" Paul eyes were excited at his sheer brilliance. His chest swelled with pride and I couldn't help but grin. What was so obvious to him, none of us understood.

"Mhmm… just say it, Paul" Leah snapped, sighing impatiently. Paul glared at her for a second before turning to me, hand out. I handed him the chain I had snagged off the bad guy.

"Maybe he's a robot!" ……

The five of us stared at Paul, not sure what to say and yet all dying to say _something._ A slow smile spread across my face and I tried not to laugh, then Quil snorted before busting out in full laughter. All of us, even Leah, got a good chuckled out of that.

"Robots? Come on, Paul" Sam shook his head and snatched the chain by the dog tags hanging there.

"You need to cut back on the sci-fi, man" Embry said, still smiling.

"You know what? I am so under appreciated in this Pack. I'm serious! It would explain why he doesn't have a smell- I mean come on! Can you smell metal? And Cara said he tasted funny when she bit him! It makes sense" He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered.

Poor Paul. Never taken seriously. I smiled to myself when I remembered the looks on their faces when I told them what had happened. Surprise mostly and a new sort of respect for the smallest in the Pack. Just wait till Jake heard.

"Yeah… so do mullets but that doesn't mean you should get one" Quil sneered and I laughed, much to Paul's chagrin. I smiled apologetically. It was funny, what can I say?

"Alright, enough robots and mullets… Jared, Embry and I will keep an eye out tonight, you guys can head home. We'll talk tomorrow" said Sam and he stood, flanked by Embry and Jared and headed out into the night.

"It was just an idea" Paul mumbled, his head down. He looked like such a little kid, like his mom had just said he couldn't have any ice cream. Almost compulsively, I hugged him but before he could hug me back I pulled away.

"Just not a very good one" I said and Quil laughed at Paul's face.

That night I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I felt like at any time, the vampire- or whatever he was- would pop out of my closet or grab my ankle from under the bed. I wanted to call Jacob but figured he'd be sleeping, safe and sound in the hospital.

My eyes had adjusted a long time ago to the dark and I could see every inch of my room, from one corner to next, but my closet was closed and that shadow under the door was hard to look away from.

It started to rain, pattering against my window like rocks. Please, I begged, do not let it be the hand of some weird physco killer bloodsucker. It's just rain or hail or snow or what ever.

The ring of the phone made me jump and I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Deep, long breaths. I picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" I whispered. Someone sighed on the other end before a familiar, husky voice spoke.

"God… you're okay?" Jake asked, relieved. His voice was tight and strained, like he was pain. He had called six times that night- even though I told him not to. Some people just aren't good at obeying orders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" I glanced at my closet then pulled the covers over my head, phone and all. I kept my feet away from the edge of my bed.

"I just had this feeling… anyway, I had to make sure you were okay. Oh, hold on" The phone crackled and the sound became muted. I could hear voices, probably him and the nurse- something about lime Jello. Then the sound cleared and his voice filled my head.

"Sorry… they have this crazy idea that I like Jello. So they keep trying to feed it to me. I can't take it anymore!" he groaned and I smiled. I was glad he had called, his voice chased away all the stupid little fears I had. Deep and gentle, it made me feel safe.

"So… how was your shift?" Oh, no. The impending question had been asked. Should I tell him? To speak or not to speak, that is the real question.

"Um… interesting" Well, if that wasn't obvious enough, my voice made it worse. It quavered, unsteady. Jake got really quiet on the other end, probably thinking up all the worse case scenarios.

"Well, considering that you're not stuck in a hospital bed with me means you're not hurt… right? I'll kill Sam-"

"I'm fine, Jake. No killing of Pack members tonight" I sighed and pulled the covers down. The cool air felt good against my clammy skin. "I kind of… ran into that vampire. You know… _that _one"

Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling Jacob about it, he'd just flip out over it. Get all over protective and all that. I waited patiently for the onslaught but it never came, instead, there was a heavy, tired sigh in my ear.

"Then I'm sorry… about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it the way- well, okay I did. But it's just that the idea scared me, you against that guy. And… I'm just sorry, Cara"

I smiled in the dark, phone to my ear and suddenly missed him more than I had the whole time he was in the hospital. Missed his touch, the way he smelled, his smile and his laugh.

"I'm coming home, by the way" His voice was suddenly excited and anxious. "Tomorrow afternoon….. well, don't act too excited, Cara. Jeez" Jake added sarcastically when I didn't say anything.

"That's great! Letting you out early for good behavior?" I rolled onto my side and for a split second, thought I saw a shadow streak across my window. A human shadow. My stomach leapt into my throat.

"No… more like good regenerative DNA. Gotta love that fast healing and wolf genes"

He stayed on the phone until I fell asleep, talking gently and about anything at all. Just murmuring in my ear, lulling me into dreamless sleep.

Jake:

I hung up the phone with a sigh. Staring at the lime jello they still insisted I should eat, I didn't notice the person standing in the doorway. The first thing I noticed was the scent.

Strawberries… and death.

"Bella" my voice was cold as I continuing staring at the green stuff in front of me. She glided through the door with a new grace she had never had as a human. In a blue of white and brown, she arranged the chair on the other side of the room next to me.

"I'm sorry… about the attack" Apologizing again. It seemed that was all she could do these days. I didn't want to think about what else she was doing. "Cara told me-"

"Cara? You went to Cara?" I snapped, finally facing her. Regretting it instantly. Her gold eyes pierced through me, way down to the core. I missed the warm brown and the blush on her cheeks. But it was too late now, they were gone.

"Actually, she came to me. Didn't she tell you?" My lack of an answer told her everything. Her eyes widened in that way they always did, when she wasn't sure what she had walked into.

"Have you found him yet?" I asked, pulling my eyes away again. That cold ache was just creeping around the edges of my chest.

"No, he's invisible. Alice can't see him, Edward can't hear him, Jasper can't feel him. He disappeared" Bella's voice shook at the end and I knew, if she could, she would have cried.

"Aw, come on Bells… we'll find him" I said but caught myself. This was not Bells. It wasn't. No matter how much I may wish she was, she's wasn't. Mrs. Cullen was her new name. She must have known what I was thinking because she sighed, sad and wistful. Her wide eyes looked into mine.

"Will you ever forgive me, Jake?" Bella whispered.

"I think I already have" And I realized it was true. While Bella had shattered my heart to a million pieces, Cara had glued it back together. All I was waiting for was the glue to dry.

"So, she's your real imprint, huh?" Her wry grin almost reminded me of human Bella. Almost. I couldn't help but notice her sharpened teeth, just hidden but still there.

"That she is… but that doesn't mean I loved you back then any less"

"I know, Jake. I know" Bella sighed and was at the door before I could blink. "It just means you love her more now, and I'm happy for you even if you can't be happy for me"

And she was gone, the door slowly easing shut behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm finally updating, and there's no sad stuff in this chapter. I'm pretty sure. Anyway, not importan. I shall update soon...shall?

Cara:

The ride home from school was longer than the last Lord of the Ring's movie. It felt like it stretched on and on until finally we turned that bend in the road and Jacob's house came into view.

Paul cut the ignition on the Rabbit and hopped out. We left our bags in the backseat and bounded up the steps onto the porch. The cool air cleared my head, which was throbbing from Paul's ranting about how robots were still the only possible explanation.

I told him this wasn't Terminator 4.

"It's open!" Billy's voice called when we rang the door bell.

All day had been boiling down to this moment. Jake was home! Classes whizzed by without me so much as writing the date on the page, conversations were a blur and I don't even remember _going_ to lunch. Which made me wonder what I was doing instead…?

"Hey, Billy" I smiled and Paul nodded politely. At first, I had called him Mr. Black, but he would laugh every time. 'I'm not that old yet' he would say. So Billy it was.

"He's up in his room… been driving me crazy too. I think they spoiled him over in the hospital. Jake acts like I'm the maid or something" Billy said and motioned me into the kitchen. I noticed Paul had ran up the stairs without me. Traitor.

"I wanted to talk to you, Cara, since I know that once Jacob's up and about he'll never leave your side. He just won't listen to me about this, but I think it's important" He swiveled his wheelchair around to face me and I sat in one of the rundown wooden chairs pulled up to the table.

"Now, I know you two have imprinted on each other and that makes your connection very strong, stronger than most one-sided imprints, but you're still young. There's no need to rush into certain… things" Oh, god. Was he trying to give me the Werewolf sex talk? This could not be happening! It's awkward enough with your own parents, but with your boyfriend's parents? No…

"Uh… I, um…" I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stood and walked out. Like a complete idiot. My face was flushed and I had to lean on the wall for support. My heart was flying in my chest and I know there was an onslaught of blushes on the way.

Before Billy could catch me in the hall, I bolted up the steps, tripping once and swung around the banister, walking quickly down the hall to Jacob's room. It was so tiny, I wasn't sure how the three of us would fit inside.

"Did you bring me a co- Cara!" Jake sat upright with a small flinch and opened his arms to me. I ignored Paul's grossed out look and folded into Jake's chest, warmed from head to toe. He pulled away and searched my face, his eyes the color of dark honey. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah… just, processing what just happened" I said and he gave me a questioning look but I shook my head. _Later,_ I mouthed.

"Ugh, you two make me want to barf up the already sickening cafeteria food I ate today" Paul gagged, ducking when Jacob threw a pillow at his head.

"If you don't like it, get out" and to emphasize his point, he kissed me. Fingers twined with mine, one hand cupped behind my neck. My eyes fluttered closed and I didn't notice Paul slip out of the room and close the door.

What if Billy asks what we're doing? It took all I had to pull away from the kiss, wanting more but dreading the image of Billy bursting in on us. I laughed at the pout Jacob gave me and kissed him once, quick and sweet.

"You're dad tried to give me the _talk_" Funny, how I'm not embarrassed to bring it up with Jake. Before, even at the mention of kissing, I'd blush and stammer. Now? I could care less.

"What?! You're kidding. You have to be _joking!_"

"Wish I were" I said with a smile. His eyes widened to the size of a saucer and his jaw swung open. I slipped his mouth closed with two fingers under his chin.

"Oh, god. I am so sorry… I'm gonna kill him. Forget a wheelchair! He'll need more than that when I'm done with him…. Jeez, this is so embarrassing" I could swear his cheeks reddened a few shades and it made him even cuter than he already was. He smiled slowly, his eyes going from wide and wild to sly and wicked.

"So… do you want to put that talk to some use?" Even injured, Jacob Black is strong. Effortlessly, he pinned me down on his bed, his body hovering over mine. He held himself up so I wasn't crushed by his weight but he was close enough to send my heart racing. I gulped.

"And how would we do that?" I said breathlessly. My dad would kill me, but how would he know? Unless Billy walked in and decided to call him. Oh, that would be bad. Like, really bad.

"Hmm… like this" Jake whispered in my ear before trailing soft kisses along my jaw, brushing my lips lightly and moving onto my other side, trailing kisses up my jaw to my other ear. "And like this" His lips moved down, along my neck, sending chills up my spine.

I could barely breathe, let alone speak. With each kiss, my temperature rose, going beyond my normal 101. Finally, Jake's lips wound up at my own but he stopped, hovering just above me.

"I love you" he whispered and a spark ignited when our lips locked. All thoughts of Billy flew out of my mind, Dad who? The only thing I was aware of was Jacob, making me dizzier each second, pulling me out of reality.

I had just wound my fingers through his dark hair, securing his face to mine, and he had just wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me up against his body when Paul burst in.

"Oh! Sorry" He closed the door and we broke apart, gasping for air. "Um… I was just wondering if, uh, Cara wanted me to give her a ride, but if you're, um… if you're busy I can just leave your bag with Billy?"

Jake's eyes pleaded with me to stay but with a sinking heart, I untangled my hands from his hair and he eased me back onto the bed with a sigh. I wanted to stay right there with him more than anything but my father was expecting me home, I was already late, and I was not in the mood for a talk. Not another one at least.

"I'm coming" I called, sitting up. I re-arranged my clothes, straightening my t-shirt and pulling up my jeans. Jacob slipped my hair behind my ear, his warm fingers lingering on my cheek for just a second.

"Do you have to go? It was just getting fun" He grinned wickedly and waggled his eyebrows. Laughing, I stood and opened the door. I leaned in for one more kiss but broke away before he could convince to me really stay.

"See you tomorrow" I winked and skipped down the steps, waved to Billy and closed the front door behind me. Paul honked twice, then just laid his hand on the horn even though he could see me on the porch and I rolled my eyes.

Boys- so immature. In the greatest way.

* * *

Reeeeeeeevieeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!!! Um... yeah. 


	17. Chapter 17

So, I sort of dropped off the word with this one, but I'm back. This chapters not the greatest, but the next one will be better. Promise! Review please!!!!

Cara:

With Jake back home, life seemed to go back to normal. No more hospital visits just walk right up to his bedroom. I tried to avoid Billy at all costs-like sneaking through the back door when I knew he was in the living room. But there were those rare occasions when –crap- there was a standoff in the hall. Like the Alamo or something.

No Billy that Wednesday though, Jake was up and back to school. He hated it, I could tell. Probably spoiled by being waited on and sleeping in. Kids came up to him, asking where he'd been, how he felt, stuff like that and he'd just smile and say "Been better"

Last class of the day- physics- was the only one we didn't have together. It went by the slowest, my teacher's voice droning on and on like a bee in my ear.

But that Wednesday was different. The bell rang and I took my seat in the middle of the classroom next to an extremely hyper girl name Amber. The professor walked in, five minutes late as usual but trailing behind him was somebody new.

With hair so dark it was almost blue and eyes that weren't quite normal he seemed familiar. His skin was pale- paler than the Cullens'- and you can see the slight build under his cotton shirt. Amber sat suddenly straighter and was practically drooling on the desk top.

"Class, this is Stefan. He'll be joining us from now on. Take a seat, Stefan" He smiled and it sent a chill up my spine.

Stefan walked with a feline grace, something definitely not normal for Forks' kids. Heads turned as he walked towards the back of the room. They didn't get many new students and three in one month was probably like a sign of the apocalypse. When he saw me staring, he winked and flashed a toothy grin.

All through the class, I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I fidgeted but was afraid to turn the around. There was something not right about _Stefan._ Was that even his name?

His pale skin, dark eyes- which were probably contacts- and stealthy walk were all adding up to something in my head but the wheels just weren't turning. Maybe they mean it when they say eating a healthy breakfast gives you brain power. All I had eaten was a grape.

I jumped in my seat, startling Amber, as she slid a piece of folded paper onto my notebook. She pointed behind me and I could see the jealousy in her eyes as a huge lump wedged in my throat.

My hands were shaking slightly as I unfolded the paper and I had the urge to laugh at myself. It was just a note, what was so bad and dangerous about that? Unless he put anthrax in it or something I was pretty sure a few words scrawled on a page were nothing to be afraid of.

I swallowed audibly and read the words- twice.

Hello, Little One. You have something that belongs to me and I am going to get it back. In the mean time, however, I would highly consider leaving town… Things are going to get ugly. Stefan- though I assume you know that's not my real name.

Something that looked sickeningly like blood was smudged along the bottom of the page, like a signature. My stomach lurched and I felt sick, clutching the table for dear life. I did not want to be unconscious while he was around.

Something that belongs to him?... oh, the necklace. I realized suddenly that I couldn't smell him when he walked into the room or as he walked past, I couldn't smell him now. And he'd called me Little One, just like he had in the woods.

I glanced at the clock- ten minutes to go. The longest ten minutes of my life!

God, I wished Jake or even Paul were in my class. In those ten minutes, I had never felt so incredibly alone in my life. Even with all the other students.

All the other students! They didn't know what I knew, they'd try to befriend him and trust him probably- until he bit into their jugular vein. But by then, it might be too late. Just what the Cullens' had feared and now Jake, Paul and I had a job to do.

I was at the door as soon as the bell rang, Amber glancing around wildly, wondering where I had gone. Stefan sat back in his seat and saluted, again with that creepy slow grin. I shivered.

_Come on, Jake… where are you?!_ I thought, looking up and down the crowded hall until finally, I spotted his shaggy dark hair and tanned face poking up above the crowd.

"Cara?" He was automatically worried, easily picking up on the high level of stress I was under. I was border line panic attack. His eyes locked on something behind me and I could just tell by the way his jaw snapped shut that he knew.

"Come on" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction from the lab. The note was still clutched in my other hand and I held it so tightly, it crinkled.

"Hey- whoa! Okay" Paul yelped as I snatched his sleeve and pulled him along too, barely looking at him as I made my way toward the car. I could still feel Stefan's eyes on me.

Jacob started the car, the engine roaring to life louder than all the others. He pulled out of the lot and headed toward home, cell phone in hand. Paul was asking what the problem was from the back and I tossed him the crumpled piece of paper.

"It's Jacob… yeah, well, we have a problem at the school… no, nobody died_ yet_. Great way to be optimistic… he's enlisted as a student. Saw him with my own eyes" Jacob rolled his eyes at something from the other end and the cold chill I had felt melted a little.

"Sure, sure… bye" With a sigh, he slid the phone into his pocket and rested his hand lightly on my knee. In the rearview mirror, Paul was staring at the paper with a face that I normally would have laughed at.

Then he just burst out laughing, as if eminent disaster was the most hilarious thing in the world. I turned in my seat and glared.

"This is serious, Paul" I said and he choked back another bought of booming laughter.

"I know, _Little One. _That's why I had to laugh… to make it less depressing than it alrea-" But Paul got cut off as something- or someone- rammed into the back of the Rabbit.

The tires screeched against the pavement as the car went sliding. Jake cursed loudly and jerked the wheel to the left, keeping it on the road. Poor Jake, first day out and he was already in trouble.

It came again, from the side this time and we teetered on two wheels for a sickeningly long minute. I held the door handle with everything I had, suddenly looking down at Jake as Paul went flying against the door.

We landed back on the road and Jake pressed on the gas, pushing his beat up, make-shift truck as fast as it could go. There was a streak of white outside my window and when I looked, I could just make out that cocky grin.

I shrieked as one of the back windows busted in, glass spraying everywhere as yet another hit spun the car almost all the way around. Bracing myself, I waited for the next hit but it never came. Suddenly, it all stopped.

Jake didn't slow though, he floored it all the way to the first houses of La Push. I looked back and just standing there, was Stefan, staring after us from the border line. Weird, I thought but didn't think about it too much.

I'd have plenty of time to think about it later, but until later rolled around, I would just work on getting my heart to beat right.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long. Won't ever take that long again.

Cara:

By the time I got home, all the lights in the house were off but oddly enough, it didn't look like an empty shell the way every other place I lived in tended to. Looking at it from the passenger seat of Jake's car, I realized that for the first time I was relieved to be home. Because that's where I was… home. Not just some temporary residence.

La Push and the reserve had started to feel like home a long time ago, back when I first met the Pack- and Jacob Black- and now there was something threatening to tear it all apart. Threatening to take away the one thing I had ever really cared about my entire life. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what I had to do. Sell a kidney, steal a plane, find the lost city of Atlantis.

I wouldn't let that happen.

When Jake's hand lightly touched my arm I jumped right out of my seat, my hand flew to my heart. He looked tired and completely drained of all life but he smiled sweetly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. God, I love him. From his grin to his eyes to the grease stains on just about every pair of jeans he owns. Just the sight of him made my heart flutter and fly around in my chest.

"Welcome back to Earth" He said, his voice barely a whisper. Jake was fading, fast. Too much excitement on his first day out. "Miss me while you were daydreaming?"

"No, I was daydreaming about you" We fit together so easily, my body shaped to the contours of his. The warmth of his body enveloped me, chasing away the last of the chill from the day.

"Well, the real things always better" he had no idea how true that was. After all, could a daydream wrap its arms around your waist and hold you so close it's as if the world were ending?

Okay, well maybe it could if you had a really active imagination, but I don't so the mental image of Jake didn't come anywhere close to the real thing.

Just then, the light in my dad's window flicked on and a shadow streaked across the curtains. Please, please don't let him play detective and check my room I silently begged. The old man was on the prowl and if I wasn't at least in the house, I'd be in even worse trouble than I knew I already had waiting for me.

Jacob seemed to sense what was coming and tightened his hold on me, burying his face in my neck. Lightly, sending shivers down my spine, he trailed sweet kisses up my neck and along my jaw finally ending at my mouth. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat and breathing was totally out of the question.

"Oh boy, now I'm in trouble" I murmured. The light in the downstairs hall had just turned on, followed shortly by the flashing images from the television. I could just see my father, toe tapping and arms crossed in an attempt to look stern.

"Ugh, you're too good for me. Too well behaved" Jake pulled away with a dramatic pout that made him look like a five year old deprived of ice cream. And incredibly adorable. After a quick glance toward my house- just to make sure my dad wasn't peeking outside- I grinned mischievously.

"Oh, really?" In the blink of an eye I was in Jake's lap, straddling his hips with my fingers tangled in his thick dark hair. My lips mashed down onto his, stunning him for a split second before he recovered and his mouth was moving with mine. Before I could over think it too much, my tongue ran along his lower lip.

He froze suddenly but before he could react again I pulled away, making him pout. Grinning, I grabbed my bag- still in Jacob's lap- and opened the driver side door. It felt suddenly colder away from Jake's arms.

"See you bright and early" With a wink I slammed the door and hurried over to the living room window, peering through the thin curtains. Behind me, the Rabbit slowly eased away from the curb, light's off and disappeared into the dark.

Dad was in the living room, a bowl of chips in his hand, eyes glued to the screen. Perfect. I crept around to the back of the house and my window. I tucked my bag between the back door and the screen where I could get it tomorrow morning and stepped away from the house.

With a running start, I launched myself at the back porch, catapulting off the banister and my hands clutched the gutter- which groaned and creaked with the added weight. For a second, I scrabbled for purchase but managed to swing myself up and onto the roof.

It was too hot in my room so I left the window open and stripped off my jeans and t-shirt, throwing myself graciously onto my bed with a sigh in one of my dad's old shirts.

I was still trying not to think of how badly my day had turned out and how I had spent the last four hours as a messenger between the Cullen coven and the Pack. Sam and the others felt better with me as the middle woman instead of having Edward pick apart their minds. There wasn't a chance in heck that Jacob would do it, so middle woman it was.

The heavy chain around my neck- Stefan's necklace, given to me for safe keeping- seemed to way me down and in minutes I was fast asleep, the sound of the t.v. downstairs filtering under my door, wishing I was with Jake.

_-----_

_I__ was in the woods again. Like always, the sky was just beginning to darken, the late afternoon sun casting the world in a reddish glow. I knew this forest, I'd run through them a thousand times but there was something different about the trees that night. That oak hadn't been there last time…_

_Suddenly, I knew I wasn't alone. Turning this way and that I couldn't find the eyes that watched me. A breeze I couldn't feel shifted the leaves high above me and the sounds sent chills along my tail._

"_Cara…" I whipped around and there he stood. Pale as snow with an unearthly beauty, his eyes weren't the red I had come to fear. Gold and sparkling, I knew he wasn't evil._

_I blinked and in that moment, something had happened to the strange friend. He had been thrown to the ground, writhing and shrieking in pain._

_**Wake up, Cara! Wake up!**__ I yelled at the top of my lungs but all I could do was stare. What was happening to him?_

_Then the sun vanished, replaced by the eerie glow of a full moon that tugged at my mind like a leash. A flash of white and red and Stefan appeared over the golden eyed vampire, so much like the Cullen's. His pointed teeth sparkled when he grinned as he lowered his mouth to his victim's neck…_

_**Oh, God… I'm going to be sick**__. How is this possible? My dream self stared, dumbfounded. Vampires don't have blood, right? They're not alive!_

_In dizzying flashes, the forest around me changed, the body of the strange vampire was nowhere to be found and yet there Stefan stood, his eyes gleaming a deep, dark red. His necklace- the one I should have- was glittering around his neck. _

_Blink. The chain is heavy in my hand and Stefan stared at me with angry, hate filled eyes. What is so important about a thin old chain? He tried to step towards but couldn't, straining against some invisible bond. _

_Was that it? Was that the secret? Without his necklace, he couldn't cross into our land? No treaty or agreement kept him from crossing, but something more powerful, something that only a small, chain linked necklace could fix. _

_My hand tightened around the cold metal and- _

A floorboard creaked outside my door. Dad, finally on his way to bed. The clock read 3 a.m. and rain pattered lightly against my window. The sheets were twisted around my legs, my clothes stuck to my body.

With trembling hands, I reached up and touched Stefan's necklace. Was it just my imagination or were my dreams trying to tell me something? It made sense, when I thought about it. How he'd locked up and ran when I snagged the metal off his neck, how he hadn't crossed the bordering line that day.

With a heavy sigh and a shiver, I reached over and picked up my phone.

------

Two days later it all started. Just as he'd promised.

We walked through the campus, Jake and I hand in hand, Paul ambling along beside us. There was an unusual amount of students out that morning, all gathered around the main office building. They crowded together, standing on their toes to see above the throng of kids, whispering and murmuring nervously to each other.

As we got closer, the atmosphere changed. From quiet and calm to frenzied and slightly electrified. The air seemed to buzz with hidden danger. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and Jake's arm stiffened.

Something was wrong.

"Either people really don't like me or there's something going on over there" Paul muttered as a few students ran past him, anxious and almost frantic.

Amber, my lab partner, spotted me when we reached the back of the crowd and ran over. Tears glimmered in her eyes and her voice shook when she spoke. Her usual peppyness had vanished, replaced by fear and panic.

"It's horrible! Don't look… you don't want to look" Though I couldn't stand the girl, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and threw a panicked look at Jake who stared back, equally confused. Paul ducked and dodged his way through to the front.

"Ssh.. it's okay. Everything's fine. What happened?" I asked. She shook her head, tears finally streaming down her cheeks and I didn't quite know what to do. I wasn't used to comforting people, didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"He's dead! Jared… from English?" and as she said it, I felt his eyes on me.

Grinning, his fake brown eyes gleaming wickedly with amusement, he saluted as I finally found him, leaning casually against the side of building four. Was that a spot of blood on his collar? My stomach flipped and I knew what I would see if I had the guts to look. I knew without a doubt what had pushed Amber to the point of hyperventilation.

It had started, Stefan's game, and he was playing it one student at a time.

* * *

Okay... reeeaaaally bad chapter but it's all I could come up with. I didn't really know how to put everything into words. Sorry it took so long- seven days, yikes!- I'll update soon. I already have the next chapter almost done. Thanks for being patient and reviewing and sturrrrf. I appreciate it. 


	19. Chapter 19

So... I felt like making a chapter free of cliffies or drama and depressingness. So here's one just on Cara and Jake. Warning though, the next chapter may not be so nice.

Cara:

Saturday. Finally. The longest week of my life was finally over, leaving me to wake up to glorious Saturday. The sun had even come out for the occasion, streaking through the white linen curtains fluttering in my window.

Staring out and listening to the birds outside and the sounds of La Push I could almost forget about the mess that had become my life. Well… not entirely. Just a certain evil, sadistic vampire now stalking me at the school I was sent to in order to protect kids against him.

We know how well _that_ worked.

The cold metal around my neck felt like it was choking the warmth out of me and with a sigh, I pushed myself into a semi-sitting position.

Maybe I could just play sick, not go out and face the world. Maybe I could play sick and not face the world at Jake's house… yeah, that would be better. I blushed when my dad came bursting into my room, carrying the smell of pancakes and something else.

"Well… if the lovebird isn't up! There's a boy downstairs, Cara. Unless you want him to suffer unnecessarily, I'd get up!" And with that, he waltzed away, spatula in hand, leaving me gaping with a pounding heart.

I shot out of bed like a canon, grabbed the first clothes I saw and ran to the bathroom, just catching a glimpse of dark, wavy hair when I glanced down the stairs. My shower was cold but I didn't notice. High temperature and all.

My jeans were baggy and worn in, my t-shirt was the one I used to paint in whenever we moved but it would have to do. I finger combed my hair and let it hang around my shoulders. Brushed my teeth with lightning speed and raced down the stairs, just remembering to grab my shoes.

"- used to hate taking baths! Her mother and I had to bribe her with candy!" I walked into what should have been a normal and harmless scene but I could sense the danger under it.

Dad, in his house-dad apron and spatula carelessly flipped a pancake when he saw me, blue eyes twinkling wickedly. He was enjoying this. Jake turned to me, grinning boldly, trying desperately not to burst out laughing at my face.

"Here she is! I don't have to bribe her anymore, obviously" Dad said and I glared at him as my face turned to beat red. "Isn't she adorable?"

"She sure is" Jake mumbled, and his grin turned into the sweetest smile. His warm brown eyes, staring at me with such intensity, made me blush even more and I looked at the ground.

"So… uh, what're you doing here?" I managed to mumble between quick gasps of air. Dad may be all pleased with himself but just wait till I get home. He had another thing coming.

"Well, I figured you deserved a break- uh, from school and stuff" Jake recovered quickly, throwing a sheepish glance at my father whose smug smile slipped for a second. He shrugged after a minute of weighing his options.

Humiliate his only child who would hate him for the rest of her life or let her go in peace with her dignity in tact? Luckily, he knows what's good for him.

"Don't have her home too late" He muttered, with one final approving glance in Jake's direction. He winked at me then nodded, pleased. I smiled and grabbed Jake's hand, eager to be anywhere but in that kitchen.

Outside, the winter air felt like a nice summer breeze. Cool and refreshing on my skin. The sun I'd briefly glimpsed through my window was in full force, shining on every surface I could see.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" My fingers twined through Jake's and he pulled me closer. No jackets needed when you're two werewolves with abnormal body heat.

"Considering… what's been going on, I wanted you to have some fun. This relationship can't always be messy" His husky voice sent shivers down my spine, like it always manages to do. A low, gentle murmur in my ear.

"I can handle it" I said and for a second the guilt I felt came flooding back up. I pushed down the picture of the boy who had died- Jared- and wound my arm tighter around Jacob's thin waist.

"Well… I kind of needed a break too" He smiled shyly and when I was sure we were out of sight of my house, I dragged his face down to mine for a quick second. "And that"

I laughed for what felt like the first time in days. School and acting normal around my father by day and anxious, stressful shifts at night had taken its toll on me. I couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate with Stefan in most of my classes. He was slowly unraveling my life.

Never more than an inch apart, Jake and I walked through the morning forest, for once care free and relaxed. I had almost forgotten what his laugh sounded like. Almost forgotten how dizzy his could make me.

When his big, two story house came into view, I veered in that direction but he tugged me the other way, towards the cliffs close by. I probably should have been suspicious of the grin or the gleam in his redwood eyes.

"Let's do things the Quileute way today" He said and I nodded, smiling like someone who doesn't quite get the joke.

The craggy cliffs dropped off to reveal the vast ocean, cold and churning far down below. In one part of the rock face, it curved in, creating an almost natural pool. The waves weren't as harsh and there was less of a chance of hitting rocks if someone was crazy enough to jump off.

"What'd you think?" Jake asked, a curious look on his face as he watched my reaction. I shrugged with a smile.

"It's beautiful" I answered but it came as more of a question. He opened his mouth to reply but never got a chance.

Someone laughed and shouted behind me and my eyes widened, staring straight at Jake. He grinned again, if anything more mischievously, and he grabbed both my hands in a death grip. My heart leapt into my throat.

"Hey Caaaaraaaa!" A body whizzed by on my right before catapulting over the side and down- way, way down- into the rushing water. Was that Embry?!

Before I could recover from that another tall, tanned body hurtled by, deliberately nudging my shoulder so I'd stumble closer to the edge. That had to be Quil! My head whipped around to Jake, my eyes pleading that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was.

"Oh… oh, no!" I stammered and he just nodded, his eyes sparkling in a way that kept me from looking away.

"Hold your breathe" He said before wrapping his arm around my waist and throwing me over his shoulder- fireman style- and I screamed as he ran, kicking off his shoes, and jumped, sixty feet down into ice cold water.

My stomach flipped and flopped and caught in my throat, choking off the blood curdling scream in my lungs. The hair flew back from my face, streaming behind me as we plummeted through the air. Shouts of encouragement whizzed by and I could just barely see Quil and Embry making their way back up the rock face.

And just when I thought it would never come, we hit the water. It's a good thing I didn't scream, I'd need that air. Somehow, Jake managed to keep hold of my hands, even under the churning water.

We kicked and kicked, maybe even kicking downward, but eventually, just when I thought my lungs would burst, we reached the surface. Sputtering, and splashing, I didn't expect the feelings rushing through me.

Jake was laughing, pulling me closer through the water where he kissed me and we went sinking for a sick second before pushing back up.

"Never… ever do that again!" I shouted above the roar of the waves. But inside? I was laughing too and it eventually bubbled up to the outside and I cracked up, laughing uncontrollably.

Maybe I was in shock from the fact that I had just jumped- or been carried- off a cliff and survived, but I almost wanted to do it again. Almost.

Jake tugged me along through the water, waves occasionally sending me choking for air. Quil dove over the edge again and Embry called down from way above, laughing. Looking up, I almost forgot to swim. Did Jake really just jump off that?!

We reached the ridged stone and started the slow climb back up, Jake keeping pace with me while Quil hurried up, making it to the top in ten minutes. About half way up, Jake took my hand and pulled me inside a little shelter I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, this is-" pretty cool is what I was going to say but I never got to. He was on me like white on rice, pressing his lips to mine and cupping the back of my neck with his warm hand.

I was overly conscience of the fact that my clothes were almost see-through and sticking to me and that Jacob had stripped off his drenched shirt and tossed it in the corner. He lowered me back onto the sand covered ledge as his other hand traveled down to my hip. My heart beat so heavily I could feel it reverberating off my rib cage, my hands were starting to shake as they moved along his chest. He lowered his body onto mine and his hand ran down my thigh to my knee, pulling my leg around his waist without even breaking the kiss.

A scream whizzed by, signaling Embry's descent and we broke apart- sadly- panting and gulping for air. His eyes- so gentle and sweet- stayed locked on mine.

"Can I ask you something?" He rolled onto his back, pulling me close and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Anything" I said and started tracing circles on his stomach. I was still having trouble getting my heart to slow but I was beginning to like the way it sped up and hummed its own song in my chest.

"Why do you stay here?" The question took me off guard and I pushed up on one arm to look at him. Jake looked at me like he was having trouble with a math problem and couldn't put the numbers together.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Well... you mean besides the obvious reasons? Cara, your life hasn't exactly been easy here" Jake mumbled, his brown eyes darkening in that brooding way I knew so well. Lightly, I kissed his throat and smiled when I felt him shiver.

"I never liked easy" He smiled hesitantly and I curled up against his body. The sound of the waves outside hitting the rock face echoed slightly in the alcove. "And besides, saying I love you over the phone isn't quite as nice as saying I love you in person"

"I love you, Cara" His lips brushed mine as he spoke sending trills up and down my spine.

"I love you, Jake"

* * *

Reviews would be oh-so-sweet.


	20. Chapter 20

So... chapter 20. yeah. yah? YAHHH TRICK YAHHH! haha... sorry.

Cara:

By the time we reluctantly climbed our back up the cliff, the sun was just beginning to go down. The waves down below weren't as rough and crashing. Jake leant me a hand whenever my arms couldn't quite reach a handhold.

"I didn't realize how short you are" Jake chuckled and shook his head sadly.

"I prefer height challenged?" 5'3 isn't exactly Munchkinland but compared to Jacob's towering 6 something we were definitely an odd couple.

Hand in hand, we walked through the woods as the light slowly gave way to night. The huge weight that had been on my shoulders was temporarily lifted and I was free to just enjoy the time I spent with my imprint. We talked about things from the original batman being better than deluxe batman to the future and what we wanted out of life.

"I dunno… last year I just wanted to live life the way I wanted to and be happy, I guess. Now, I want to live to make you happy. Looks like you're stuck with me forever" For that, Jake got a kiss filled with all the love and passion I could muster- he also got a sore neck from bending down for so long.

I could finally see the dim lights of my house, twinkling through the windows like fireflies. The forest seemed oddly still and quiet which is never a good sign. Take it from past experience, when the animals disappear, so should you.

Jacob didn't seem to notice or be bothered by it but I knew him well him enough to see the alert look in his eyes. They flickered from tree to tree, never fully resting on one thing. When the house was finally splayed out in front of us, my stomach dropped to my feet.

"Dad" I whispered. The blood started pumping in my veins and it whooshed in my ears. I dropped Jake's hand and ran to the back door, swinging it open as the adrenaline started to really take over.

The kitchen looked like it had barely survived a hurricane. Chairs tipped over, dishes thrown around and shattered. The microwave had been knocked to the floor, the glass door cracked. Those hideous curtains my dad had liked so much were torn and tattered as if a bear had raked its claws down the length of them.

I barely managed to swallow the lump in my throat as Jake came in behind me. I heard his intake of breathe and the heavy sigh. He knew what I was trying to deny.

Running through the house I could see the places where he had been, the impossible strength he had used against my human father. The television thrown across the room, the sofa twisted around and jammed in the corner. I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary- like blood- but I could smell the faint traces of the fear my dad had felt.

Steeling myself, I forced my legs to carry me up the stairs. My door was flung open, clothes spilling out of drawers thrown onto the floor, as if he had been searching for something. The shower curtain in the bathroom had been ripped down. And finally, his room.

Jacob had stayed behind me the entire time, cataloguing damage done, ready to leap into action if needed. His hand had been hesitantly stretched out so he could catch me if I fainted.

I collapsed onto my father's bed- which had basically been turned inside out- and did the one thing I hadn't done since I was seven.

I cried.

Jake:

I held her for what seemed like hours, gently rocking back and forth, whispering stupid words that I knew wouldn't change a thing. At first, I'd been nervous, not sure if I was doing the right thing because Cara never cried. Not a single tear. And there she was, sobbing into my chest.

It was all my fault. Not directly, obviously, but if I had just stayed away from her, stayed in my depressed little bubble of self-pity she never would have been sucked into this whole mess with vampires. Was I finally beginning to understand Edward's point of view?

Curled up on my beat up old loveseat, she had never looked so… lost and angry. Is it possible to be both at the same time? The Pack talked in low murmurs, trying not to use words that would make her burst into more tears.

"There's a good chance he's still alive. Probably being held someplace way out of the way of town" Sam leaned over a map of the immediate area, surveying the forested section.

"We can track his scent as long as the leach didn't cover it up" I murmured agreement. As the First and Second, it was up to me and Sam to plot and plan how to get Cara's father back. Just then, lightning cracked overhead and Cara jumped right out of her seat, snapped out of her daze.

"Looks like he didn't need to" Jared said from the window. Rain pelted the glass turning the ground to mud and the ocean into a churning mess. Well there went the easy route.

"He was looking for something" Quil was in one of his rare "muse" moods, sitting in an old Lazyboy, thinking. "I mean, he basically turned the house upside down. He was probably looking for that"

He nodded toward Cara who looked down at the slim, silver chain around her neck. Without it, Stefan hadn't been able to cross the line into La Push, stuck in Forks…

"Oh, damn" I whispered the same time Sam slammed his fist down on the table. Cara jumped yet again, shaken and pale. I glared at him as I moved to sit next to her. My arm slipped around her shoulders and she leaned into me, shivering despite her high body temperature.

"What?" She asked, looking from me to Sam to Quil back to me. Paul and Jared exchanged a look. "What is it?"

Her voice was hoarse and thick from crying for hours and from the effort of not crying for a few hours more. She was trying to be strong around the guys and that made me hug her closer.

"Oh… oh, no" It clicked in her head right before my eyes. The sudden realization like a light bulb going off. Dad's eyes met mine over her head and he nodded with a sigh. "You mean… he's being held captive by _two _of them?! There are two Stefans out there?! Oh, _God!_"

"Cara…" I started, my voice low. She was beyond being comforted though. Her eyes were dry now, angry and sparking with inner electricity. Cara rounded on me, the color slowly returning to her beautiful face.

"Don't you Cara me! We have to go find him- now! What are we waiting for?!" She was almost shouting, the sound more startling than the thunder, her new energy more powerful than the lightning.

"There's nothing we can do out in the rain than confuse and muddle the trail more, we'll have to wait till morning… I'm sorry" Sam looked like he meant it, his usually hard brown eyes softening at the hopeless look in Cara's.

How could I have let this happen? Why did Bella have to drag us into this mess? Not only was she missing a father, but soon Cara would be too and I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault. While Cara broke down into more tears and the others shifted nervously, I tried to convince myself otherwise. I couldn't relapse into the depressed person I was a few months ago. They couldn't take that again.

"Come on…" I whispered in her ear and brought her up into my room, my arm never leaving her shoulders.

Cara:

I stared at the ceiling, wrapped in my own frenzied thoughts. I was curled up under the covers of Jake's too big bed in his too small room, no longer crying my eyes out. The point of hyperventilation was over.

Two of them. Two! How is that even possible? Before I moved to La Push, I just considered myself some weird freak-show of a birth defect. A hairy kid, maybe? But then I came here and my entire life flipped right upside down. A pack of werewolves, living the lives of normal teenagers. Vampires weaned off the blood of humans, devoted to taking a higher path and not hurting the people they lived among. And then some phenomenon of nature. Vampire-like creatures that have no scent and make no sound.

What else was out there? Unicorns? Dragons? Freaking fairies?! It was too much to think about on top of the images that kept flooding my mind. Things I didn't want to see but had imagined and couldn't make go away. Something to do with chains and fangs and blood.

A tiny, tentative knock on the door pulled me out of my daydream for a moment but couldn't make me look away from the ceiling, covered in shadows. It creaked open slowly, the light from the hall pouring in along with the worried face of Jacob.

"Don't worry, I'm all cried out" I muttered with a tiny smile. He sighed dramatically with relief and came in, closing the door behind him. He crawled onto the bed and slipped under the blanket, nestling close to me.

"Tears or not, I'm still gonna worry" He kissed my cheek lightly, leaving a burning impression. With Jake next to me, the shadows seemed less haunting and more like the shapes of the objects they were.

"That's what makes you so sweet" For some reason, I didn't want to speak too loudly. I felt like the air itself would turn into something terrifying. Something with pale skin and red eyes.

My hand fiddled with that stupid chain, the cause of all the trouble. Maybe I should just give it back, use it as a plea for my father. But would it work? No, definitely not. If anything, he'd take it and kill my dad anyway. Because he can. Why did I have to wear it anyway? If I hadn't been, he would have found it my room and left- right? No… definitely not. He would have killed my dad anyway. Yet again. God, this was hopeless.

"He'll be fine, Cara. I promise you" Jake whispered gently- I had started to shiver again. I kept expecting my dad to come bursting through the door with a spatula and a glare at the sight of me and a boy in a bed. But of course, he'd never do that.

Jacob held me closer than usual, humming lightly, stroking my hair, and trying to keep me warm from the cold I'll never feel. And eventually, after the numbers on the clock read well past 4:00a.m. , all I could do was sleep.

* * *

Sniffle. A bit dramatic, yeah, but I was in a very dramatic mood and alas, wrote this... did I just say alas? Yikes, reviews are cool. 


	21. Chapter 21 part A

This one turned out to be really long for some reason so I cut it in half. Part a and part b!

Cara:

… _I was running, running, running away from his bloodthirsty eyes. I glanced back once, just once and when I turned back around- SMACK!_

I shot upright in bed, hand on my racing heart. Looking around, I located the source of the loud bang. Stupid picture frame. But when I picked it up off the cluttered floor it took me a moment to realize why the picture was of a woman I didn't know. And why the room was such a mess. Boys.

Along with a sinking heart, all the events from the day before came flooding back and the weight of how I was going to be spending my day settled on my shoulders. I was getting used to that, the heavy weight of so many feelings and responsibilities. Somehow, I don't think I'll ever get used to vampires though. At least, not the kind I'd be hunting down that day.

_Right. Bring it on_ I thought and threw back the quilt Jake had gently tucked around me while I no doubt smacked and kicked him in my sleep. I shuddered at the dream- or nightmare- that had sent my mind reeling. In seconds, I was dressed- not caring about my hair or anything like that- and making my way down stairs where the smell of coffee and the sound of deep, low voices floated up to me.

"- shouldn't be too hard" Sam trailed his finger along the map from the night before, now permanently useless to anyone who might actually want to see where they're going. Pen marks and pencil trails covered every square inch.

"Morning" I mumbled and Jake jumped up from his seat, offering it to me along with a cup of orange juice. I took the juice but shook my head at the chair. I was too riled up to sit down, no matter how weak in the knees Jacob Black in the morning may make me.

"Hey, we were just discussing the best route to track down your father. We were thinking of breaking up into pairs to locate his scent fast… er… Cara?" Sam, Billy and Jake looked up at me from the small kitchen table as I walked to the back door and swung it open.

"Give me five minutes"

--

And five minutes was all it took to pinpoint the way Dad had been taken. It seemed a bit sloppy of the bloodsucker. Didn't he realize we could follow my father easily? Didn't he know it wouldn't take long for us to find them? Was he prepared for what I would do to him if there was even a small scratch on the only family I had?

The morning light filtered through the leaves that had managed to stay clinging to their branches after the storm the night before. Everything felt so new, like the world today was different from the world yesterday. It was unusually warm for the time of year but I wasn't complaining. Anything was better the rain and snow of Washington.

_Oh, would you shut up, Embry?! I hate you!- Not what you said last night, babe- asshole._ For the past hour Leah and Embry hadn't stopped fighting. Back and forth, they were worse than a married couple… a married couple in the middle of a divorce. I rolled my eyes at them and brushed past, taking the lead again.

My feet kept sinking in the mud and I was too tired to block out the Pack's thoughts and memories so I suffered the verging migraine. I tried to focus on the trail which weakened in some patches and veered suddenly. Often, we had to back track and search for a minute or two. We were getting further and further from La Push, having left Forks behind a few miles ago.

How far could they have taken him? I thought. They wouldn't kill him, right? That's all I could think as I trudged through the forests and backwoods. I couldn't help but try to think about what my life would be like if they actually did do it. The more I thought about it, the harder it was to imagine. No more pancakes on Sunday morning, no more late night movies or random home makeovers. What about his stupid experimental dinners? Sure, I may have complained about them, but if he was gone? I'd give anything to be served pineapple bacon meatloaf, as disgusting as that sounds.

Jacob was suddenly at my side, his shoulder brushing mine with each instep. Why does he always manage to make me forget about the world and become hyper aware of it at the same time? Or the better question is how. How does he calm me down and send my pulse racing? I'll never know and don't care if it never stops.

_**You okay?**_**- Yeah, **_**I'm**_** fine. I just don't know if he is**_**- I'm sure he's better than okay. Worrying about you and thinking about what he's going to wear to work tomorrow.**_

God, his optimism was so not helping. Not only was it obviously unrealistic but it made my heart ache that much more. What if he never got to go work again?! Still, Jake tried and just for that, I nudged my shoulder closer to his so our bodies were barely a breath apart.

Over the next hours, as morning turned to afternoon then to dusk, my hope started to fade. It was dumb to begin with. Dad was gone, carried away by some vindictive _thing_ that drinks other _thing's_ blood. What would keep him from drinking his?

Nobody really needed to pay attention to the trail anymore, it was practically a visible line we could see. Leah and Embry were still bickering but it wasn't worth even an eye roll at that point, Paul was singing his own rendition of "Call Me" and Jared and Sam were wrapped in their own little world of sports. Quil was nowhere to be seen, probably off scaring unsuspecting hikers.

And just when I was about to scream and cry and laugh in hopeless defeat I heard the one thing that had scared away the monsters in my closet when I was five years old and sang along to opera on Saturday mornings. Dad's voice, muffled and hoarse but still there. My heart skipped a beat.

The Pack were thinking back and forth, trying to figure out if they had heard right and where it was coming from but I could feel it like a leash on my brain. Without a word, I ran off in the direction I knew it had to be coming from. My nerves were completely fried and I doubt if I could even make it to my full speed but I tried to, running through brambles and under tilted logs.

_**Slow down, Cara! Don't give yourself away.**_ Jake kept up with me easily, loping along beside me. The Pack closed in behind us, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It wouldn't make a difference either way I knew. Stefan and whoever he was with would have heard us a mile back but still, instinct made us keep quiet.

The trees got steadily thicker, vines and branches tangling together until it was like a wall we had to struggle through. Thorns and twigs whipped across my shoulders but I barely noticed. All I was focused on was Dad and getting him as far from Stefan as humanly and unhumanly possible. And suddenly, as if it had never been there, the shield of trees dropped off onto a clearing, in the middle of which sat my father- bound and gagged.

_Go Cara, we've got your back._ At Sam's okay, I slowly crept forward, afraid my dad wouldn't recognize me and scream. There was a bruise swelling his left cheek and a cut along his arm. He could barely keep his blue eyes open but he was trying to say _something._

Dad's eyes suddenly opened and locked on mine. Did he remember what I looked like as a wolf? My heart sank at the panic and fear I saw on his face but I shook it away. He could be as scared of me as he wanted right now, he'd thank me later. I took a step closer and he thrashed as twig snapped.

I whipped around just in time to see someone with pale skin and coal dark hair tackled to the ground by Jacob. They were a blur of white and brown, claws and fangs. My heart started pounding against my rib cage but I helped my father up, letting him lean into my fur for support. The Pack circled around and Sam joined Jake against the vampire.

Could it be that easy? Of course not. Nothing is ever easy anymore for me. Getting up in the morning isn't even easy. So why would saving my father from an evil vampire be even remotely not difficult?

I felt them before I saw them and the Pack did too. While Sam and Jacob doubled up on the dark haired leach it felt like the sky suddenly got three shades darker. Was the wind picking up? Way too many scary sci-fi movies were blurring into my real sci-fi life. I made a mental note to throw out all my old videos of the Twilight Zone.

_I have a bad feeling that there're more than two of them_ Embry thought and I was suddenly seeing through my eyes and their eyes at once. A wisp of something red flashed before Leah while something silver streaked in front of Paul's eyes. It was dizzying and nauseating and I almost couldn't block them out.

_**If they wanted to attack, they would have. Let's just go**_ I said, eager to get away from the darkening clearing and keep my father out of their bloodthirsty hands. Speaking of my father, he didn't seem to notice the rapid movements around us, he was just staring wide eyed at Jacob and Sam, his hand holding tight on my neck.

All together we moved forward, careful not to be too quick or too slow. Maybe they'd just let us go if we showed we weren't going to harm them. Yeah, and maybe the sky isn't blue. Also, the fact that two of us had just completely annihilated one of them didn't help our cause.

Barely two steps and we were surrounded. They stepped out of the shadows with perfect timing, showing themselves at the same time. Things were way worse than I thought… way, way worse. It wasn't just Stefan and his little sidekick we were facing- they would have been no problem. It was Stefan and his entire coven of followers.

"Not my followers, dear" He said, reading my mind. Can all vampires do that? He was suddenly standing in front of me, all startling blonde hair and blue eyes. "My colleagues"

Jacob came up beside me, growling so loudly my dad started to shake. Stefan chuckled and the others followed suit. They may not be his followers but they sure did exactly what he did.

"Down, pup. We don't bite" There were twelve in total. All flashing fangs and gleaming eyes. I didn't even know there could be that many in one place. Wouldn't they turn on each other or something? Weren't they all power hungry and selfish?

Was that the wrong thing to think? As if a gun had gone off, everything jumped into action. They surged forward in streaks of white, coming at us from all angles. I pushed my dad behind me as a female with brown hair and black eyes crouched in front of me, hissing.

She lunged for my face while I leapt for her shoulder. We went down with me on top and her clawing at my arms. Dad was yelling at us like he would at a hockey game and I'll spare the gruesome details but the home team won. She laid there, limp and motionless and all she'd managed to do was scratch up my arm.

I whipped around just in time to get between Dad and Stefan. I bit down on his ankle and tugged, yanking him away right as his hand would have locked around my father's throat. No you don't, I thought and raked my claws down his leather jacket. He was fast though, and strong, and threw me off, disappearing into the fight.

_Cara, go! Get him out of here!_ Sam called before pouncing- literally- onto a vamp whose grin probably wouldn't last too long. Jake was battling two at one time, Quil had appeared from somewhere and struggled with two of his own. Sam went from leach to leach, tearing through the ranks.

I bit my dad's sleeve, careful of his arm and tugged him along. My heart was going a million miles per second and I'm sure, had I looked like human me, my hands would have been shaking. My arm had started to sting really bad but I ignored it, focusing on getting my father as far away as possible.

The sound of the fighting got dimmer and dimmer the further away we got and I wanted to get back to it so badly. It was hard for him to see in the dark and I wound up carrying him through the wilderness. When I found a place where he would be safe until it was over I ran around the tree, shifting as I moved and came back around in my sweats, pulling my tank down across my stomach.

"Okay, you'll be safe here, Dad. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked in a rush. I don't think he heard all or any of it but he nodded. I threw my arms around him, holding him tight for a long second and pulled away. "Stay hidden and quiet, okay?"

"What's going on?" Dad's voice was shaky and sort of lost but his blue eyes sparked in that way that had passed down to me.

Before I could answer- if I could answer that question since I barely knew myself- rough, cold hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. My dad shouted, his eyes widening and my heart skipped a beat. Something cold and slick ran along my neck and with a sickening feeling I realized what they were. Fangs? Oh, god…

"_This_ belongs to me" Stefan's cold voice whispered in my ears as his hand came around my neck and pulled off his necklace. I couldn't swallow the lump rising in my throat- that would bring the bite sooner right?

The only thing I could think of was Jake as the teeth just started to prick the surface of my skin.


	22. Chapter 21part B

Part b.

Cara:

_Oh, god… I'll never cheat on a chem test again, I'll do the laundry when Dad asks me too, I'll say I love you more just please, please don't let him bite me!_ All sound muted and my eyes scrunched shut as I silently pleaded with whatever force is out there to let some miracle occur. What happens when a vampire bites a werewolf? Maybe I'm immune to it or maybe I would become something ten times worse.

Stefan didn't dig his fangs in far, though, and I barely felt the sting when he was suddenly yanked away from me, scratching my neck slightly as his teeth were pulled out. My hand shot up to my throat but there wasn't a lot of blood, thank GOD! For a second, I had really thought "this is it". Death by bite.

My father leapt forward and pulled me to him, away from whatever was happening behind me. Crouching together in the shadows, I could barely believe my eyes. Either this really was a miracle or something very strange was going on.

Isabella Cullen- Jacob's former love- was squaring off against Stefan. If I thought she looked drop-dead gorgeous before, now there weren't words to describe it. Her brown hair fanned out around her and her gold eyes burned. But where, I thought, was her husband, always glued to her side? And there he was, creeping up behind Stefan. I almost couldn't breath.

"W-who's that?" Dad whispered. I didn't know how to answer, they were so different from the couple I had met twice. There was a silent rage as they both attacked and Stefan reacted. One minute, there were three immortal people the next, just blurs and streaks of color.

A tree on my left quivered and for a split second, I saw Edward lying on the ground but he vanished just as suddenly. I should have run back to the Pack but I had a feeling they were okay. If two of the Cullens were here, wouldn't the rest be close by?

And in minutes, it was over. I literally blinked and there he was, headless and still. I might even have felt a little repulsed by the fact that his neck ended as a stub, but then again, he did kidnap my dad and kill an innocent student. Bella was suddenly standing in front of me, smiling sweetly as if I had just invited her over for tea and not as if she had just decapitated someone. Behind her, Edward was busy starting a fire. For what, I didn't know.

"Are you two alright?" She asked. We nodded- Dad a bit hysterically- and she smiled tightly again before running off, taking the stench with her. I noticed the worried glance Edward threw in the direction she had gone before he turned back to stare at me with those unsettling gold eyes.

"The blood on your neck. She's fine otherwise" He said and nodded to my father and disappeared. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel hurt that he had run off so quickly but I shook my head and common sense came flooding back. Smoke that did not look like smoke was billowing from the fire he had built and I realized where Stefan's body had gone. I gulped.

I dodged my dad's questions as we hiked back to where he had been held captive. He had so _many_, which I guess is understandable. Werewolves Chris Jamison could take, but vampires too? There were just some things better left for rainy days- which meant tomorrow in La Push, Washington- and I had a feeling this was going to take a long time to explain.

"Cara!" Jake ran up to me in his cut off shorts and wrapped his arms around me, not caring that my father was standing right next to me. I hugged him around the waist, temporarily forgetting everything but the way he felt, until my dad cleared his throat.

"Nice to see _you_ again, Jacob" Dad said with a grin before mumbling to me under his breath, "I knew it!"

That was something else better left for a rainy day. There were two other fires going, each sending up that weird colored smoke. Embry and Leah were huddled close together and I grinned when Embry caught my eye, making him roll his. I had to admit, they made a cute couple. Paul limped over to me, leaning on Sam's arm while Jared and Quil seemed completely fine- give or take a few bruises.

"A few got away so we're going to have to stay alert for a while" Sam said but there was a difference in the way he stood, more at ease like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. I knew how he felt and it hadn't even hit me- hadn't even begun to make sense. How could it have ended so quickly?

"Ha, I'd like to see them try anything now" Quil did a little dance that looked oddly like something from the Rocky movies. But he froze when his eyes wondered over to me. "Cara! Your neck"

My hand came up and I felt the sticky blood just beginning to dry from Stefan's almost bite. Jake of course freaked out, turning my neck this way and that, looking deep into my eyes for any trace of red. I think he was scared that I had ended up like Bella. Cold and undead. But when he accepted that maybe I still had a pulse he sighed, his hands no longer shaking.

"If you ever start, I don't know… seeing red or thirsting for something other than soda, tell me, okay?" He tilted my face up to his and I didn't even blush when he kissed me, my father standing not too far away. He'd have to get used to me and Jake being together because little did he know, we'd be together forever.

By the time the fires had gone completely out and we finally made it back to the outskirts of La Push, the sun was just about to come up. Jake's hand held mine and they swung slightly between us as we walked. It was hard to believe that something that had started weeks ago could end in one night. Stefan had said they were colleagues, so who was their boss? When would he show up? Not tomorrow, that's for sure so for the moment, I just relished the fact that the drama was temporarily over. I let everything go except for Jacob's hand.

"You'll be alright, though?" He asked for the billionth time as my house finally came into view.What a great way to end the day. Cleaning up a mess I didn't even make. I cringed at the thought of what the inside of my house looked like. I was exhausted and the last I wanted to do was move torn up furniture outside.

"Yes- yes, yes, yes. You can stay if you don't believe me" I put my hands on his waist and he put his on my shoulders, standing at the base of my stairs. I had to lean back to look up into his face. Mental note- make him stop growing.

"No, he cannot. No offense, Jacob, I like you- I do. But me and my daughter have some things to discuss" Dad called from the door, giving me a look that clearing said "I'll be watching from the living room window so no groping or I'll go buy a chastity belt"

"Sorry, turns out I can't stay. But I'll see you later" He leaned down and planted a sweet, quick kiss on my lips that warmed me from my head to my toes and whispered in my ear, "I love you".

"I love you, too, Jake" I whispered back and he chuckled that deep, husky laugh I loved so much.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" One last kiss and he bounded off into the woods, his tall figure disappearing in the shadows. It was weird, but those shadows didn't seem so bad anymore. Yesterday, I would have avoided looking at them- afraid something would come chasing out of them- but today, I stared into them long after Jake had disappeared.

"Alright" I sighed. "Let's get to that talk" and slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

Kay.. so I think this story is sort of ending itself and I'll get a couple more chapters in but what do you want me to do after? Continue the story or do something else? It's your call so let me know cause I have no clue. Oh, and sorry it took sooooooo freaking long to update. Writer's block and then, once I finally came up with something, my internet went all pyscho on me. Thank you for reviewing and reading and all that sturrffff.


	23. Chapter 22

Cara:

With a little help from Jake and Embry, we managed to get my house- home- looking almost back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for a werewolf. The only sign that a vampire had even ransacked the place was the lack of a sofa and the bruises on my dad's jaw and cheekbone. He played the marks off though. I'm not sure but I think they now refer to him as "defender of the weak" at work.

He knew everything now- about the Pack, vampires, the Cullens and even imprinting, though he wasn't too happy about that part. Too bad, I'd said. You're stuck with Jake now, get used to it. Even though he won't admit it and hates to leave us alone together, I think my father is already secretly considering Jacob Black a member of our two person family.

So, after a week, we could almost forget Stefan had ever existed. Almost. Nightmares kept me up all night- running from red eyes, glistening fangs just brushing the skin of my neck- but luckily, my favorite Quileute boy never seems to need sleep. Not when I call at least.

If I thought about it too much, I knew it wasn't over. Nowhere near done with. The adventure that had become my life was just beginning and I was oddly okay with that. I felt like, with everything I had gone through already, I could handle anything. So Stefan's boss or leader or whatever they called it may want revenge. I had a pack of werewolves and a coven of vampires on my side.

I was just coming down the stairs, dressed for a campfire, when the bell rang. My heart skipped a beat in that way I loved and I tripped down the last few steps, waving my father back down into his lazyboy, which he sunk back into gratefully. I swung open the big, oak door as the fluttering in my chest started up and there he was, perfect in blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt rolled up to his tan elbows. His hair was as shaggy as ever.

"Hi, Jake!" Dad's voice called and I rolled my eyes while the person in question smirked. Jacob thinks my father is just too funny- in that girlfriend's parent kind of way. Even though I might hate the way they gang up on me, I was glad they got along. And not just politely being civil. They really seemed to like each other. Is it creepy that I just described them as if they were a couple?

"Hey" Jake said in his husky voice and leaned down to kiss me. It was sweet and innocent- ended too soon and took my breath away. As usual. I could still feel his lips when he pulled away.

"Let's go, quick. Before he decides to be social" I called goodbye and closed the door, grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him away, loving the way his hand felt in mine.

Twilight. Dusk. Nightfall. They all mean the same thing. When the sun goes down and the moon comes up. When- as the superstitions say- some men turn into wolves. Well, I'd have them know women can turn too and not just at night. Full moons don't make me go berserk and I happen to like cats.

But that night, walking through the woods with Jake holding my hand, on our way to a bonfire held by other werewolves, my pulse thrummed a little faster, my heart beat a little louder. And the moon was nowhere in sight.

The glow of the fire came into view along with the voices of the Pack and a few other people. While the fire warmed me outside, my heart swelled and warmed every part of me inside. I hadn't known them long and didn't know much about them, but I loved them. Every one of them- Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, and even Leah. They were my Pack, my friends, my family. And more than I could have ever hoped for.

"Well, it's about the time golden couple decided to grace us with their presence. We almost started without you!" Quil said, throwing his arms up in fake exasperation. Jake leaned against a log and pulled me down into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

I stuck out my tongue, ducking when he threw a marshmallow at me and then Billy started the stories. As one, we quieted and settled in, anxious and buzzing with excitement to hear the legends that had become true in us. Even those who weren't part of the Pack felt the weight of our history. I never knew where my mother was from and Dad never mentioned it, but I have this feeling, deep down in my gut, that maybe at some point, she was from La Push. That she'd been raised on Quileute tales and never had the chance to pass them to me. I'll never know, but it's nice to hope so.

The sky darkened and the fire blazed as Billy moved through the stories. Jake's arms stayed locked around me, my body leaned against his. Our fingers were intertwined and our hearts beat to the same rhythm. At one point, towards the middle of the legends, I glanced up to see him looking at me, his warm brown eyes so filled with love I was glad the fire wasn't bright enough to show my blush. With a wistful smile, he pulled me even closer, planting a soft kiss on my hair. I just about died of emotion.

And the next thing I knew, Jacob was gently shaking me awake, grinning that huge goofy grin in what was left of the fire.

"Come on, love. Time to go home" He said. I mustered enough energy to glare at Quil who snickered at his best friend's "lovey-ness" and find my shoes, kicked off in the sand a few feet away.

"Don't forget about Friday" Emily smiled and hugged me goodbye. Her scars were barely noticeable to me anymore. I couldn't see the white lines one her face or the permanent snarl, I just saw a beautiful girl who loved people for the sake of it. And who cooked like an iron chef.

"It's marked on my calendar" I laughed before saying goodbye to the rest of the Pack. A few hugs, kisses, and hair tugs later- courtesy of Quil- me and Jake made our way back through the woods. No need to worry about surprise attacks by thirsty bloodsuckers, the forest was declared cleared of all that a week ago.

We shared the same back yard. The same portion of wilderness in the back of his house led straight to the back porch of mine. Almost as if we were made for each other. Which we were, if you want to get technical.

"If we weren't werewolves, would we have imprinted on each other?" I asked out of nowhere. Something scurried by on my left but I decided to ignore it. I didn't need to freak myself out over nothing. Jake glanced down at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… if we didn't turn into members of the canine family every once in a while, would we be together? If we didn't imprint, would we still love each other?" My voice was a whisper, my hand tightening around Jake's. Did I want the answer to a question I didn't even know I wanted to ask? What if the answer was no?

We walked a little bit further, until my house could just be seen as a blurry shadow, the lights on in two windows. The silence was deafening. Was that Jake's way of saying what I had feared? If he wasn't forced to love me, he wouldn't. My heart started to sink and I was suddenly way too cold.

"Cara…" Jake grabbed my shoulders and turned my body so I was facing him. His hands were like fire on my shoulders and I shivered at his touch. He bent slightly so he was at eye level with me, like a parent would to a two year old, and looked me square in the eye. Brown to blue.

"Cara, I love you. Not because I imprinted, not because I have to. I love you because… because of everything. Everything you are and everything you do. I would love you even if you turned into… I don't know, a fish or something. The point is, I love you because I can and that you found a way to love me back when I hardly knew myself anymore. You make me who I am, Cara and I love you because of that"

He never once looked away, not once. His voice shook and his eyes burned like I don't know what. There isn't a word to describe how much he glowed. Jake was brighter than the sun in my eyes and I didn't know what to say. I forgot how to breathe.

"Say something, Cara" He laughed lightly, stretching back to his full height. I drew in a shaky breath, blush after blush burning my cheeks.

"What do you say to something like that?!" I shrieked. My heart was pounding and it felt like it burst out of my chest. If he hadn't been holding my shoulders, I would have fallen to the ground, my legs not able to hold my weight.

"Oh, I don't know… how about, I love you too, Jacob. You're amazing, Jacob. You complete me, Jacob Bla-" But he never got to finish his last name because I had thrown myself into his arms, partly because I was about to faint, and kissed him.

Eyes closed, fingers locked around his neck, his arms circling around my waist, my lips moved with his in dizzying patterns. If I though I was breathless before, now I was suffocating. And I never wanted to breathe again. There was only Jacob and his mouth and I was putting my life into that kiss. Putting everything I wanted to say but didn't know how onto my lips and surrendering them over to him.

"Uh…um" Jake cleared his throat, trying to catch his breathe and kiss me again at the same time. Finally, he just stepped back and dug his hands into his pockets, trying to fight that large, lovable grin spreading across his face. "You're, uh, dad's probably wondering where you are" He cleared his throat again and I grinned.

"Probably" I stepped closer and kissed just once more, quick and sweet, and whispered in his ear. "Goodnight, Jacob" Before running over up the back steps, waving to my sweet imprint and stepping into my remade house.

Dad was watching a game, as usual, and barely noticed by love struck face, asking me nonchalantly how my night was. I leaned against the wall and sighed, still barely able to breathe, let alone speak.

"Oh, you know…" I said, before hurrying up to my room to swoon some more.

--

Later that night, just as I was drifting off to sleep, there was a tap at my window. I was automatically alert, blood pumping in my ears. No shadows but the one's from the trees swayed across my windowpane, but vampires are good at sneaking around.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I slipped out of bed, flinching at the cold wood floors and crept over to my window. I glanced outside and saw nothing- maybe a shadow disappearing in the trees? The window flew open easily and, ready for anything, I stuck my head outside, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

But there was nothing there, nothing except for a rock. Not just any rock though. Tied around it with string was a piece of paper. A ransom note? A death threat? With a sinking heart, I picked it up, slamming the window shut as soon as my arm was inside. I looked at it, weighing it in my hand. I don't think vampires need to use anthrax on their victims, but still. Better safe than sorry, right?

Feeling like an idiot, I slowly untied the string, glancing nervously at the window one last time. When I unfurled the crinkled, ink splotched paper, I almost laughed from relief. And how stupid I felt.

**Cara, I need to ask you a question. It's important so be ready. Don't let your imagination go crazy though, can't have you guessing. You might be right and that would just ruin everything, wouldn't it? I'll see you tomorrow around 5. P.m., not a.m. I'm not completely deranged. See you then, love. Jake. **

I read the note twice, three times just for good measure, and smiled to myself at the possibilities of what he could have in store for me. Hopefully no more surprise cliff diving. Maybe that was it. He was going to ask me if he could jump off a cliff with me over his shoulder. I had a feeling that wasn't quite it, but I'd let him have his surprise.

A rock. He'd thrown a rock at my window at 2 a.m., probably some random inspiration he got and decided to follow through on- to tell me he wanted to see my tomorrow.

Just like that night so long ago, when I had climbed out my window in the pouring rain to meet an almost-stranger named Jacob.

* * *

So, one more chapter guys. What could Jake be planning for Cara? Dun, dun, dunnnn... review! and i'll love you forever! 


	24. Chapter 23

The last chapter. Sniffle, sniffle, sigh. But, to brighten this sad occasion, I'm happy to announce that I'll be writing a sequel! WOOT! Just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed and all that other stuffs. I appreciate it and am really glad you liked it. Like.. really happy. It gives me warm, tingly feelings inside. Haha… so, awkwarrrd. On with chapter 23. Enjoy.

Disclaimer(since I don't think I ever actually put one of these up): I do not own anything in or around or about Twilight. Except a copy of the book. Which is now so worn down I'm afraid to open it in case it falls apart. Yeah.

Cara:

It was going to be a good day. Without even opening my eyes, I could tell. I felt the sun that filtered through my window, heard the buzz of the world outside easily blending into spring. And then I remembered what was going to happen at five o'clock and the day got that much better.

Until I realized what time it was. 10 a.m. Seven hours I'd have to wait. Seven hours that would feel like a lifetime until Jake knocked on my door, smiling like always with his brown eyes almost hidden behind his hair. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

So, to pass that time, I took a long shower- 30 minutes long, actually. I then straightened my hair until there wasn't even a crease and took an hour picking out what to wear. It was hard, let me tell you. I've never cared about what I wore, what clothes I put on but for some reason, I knew that today would be different. I needed to dress up a little bit- just a little bit. And yet, after all that, it was only 1:00.

Dad was no help in the distraction area. He barely noticed that I looked remotely like a teenage girl, let alone in the same room- though I did noticed a small smile when I left in search of other time consumers.

By 4:30, I had done laundry for a week, decided what we'd have for dinner up to Thursday, cleaned most of the house, and even done that stupid history paper due on Friday. The last half hour, I just sat and glared at the sun, silently willing it to hurry up and move across the sky. It barely moved an inch.

All day, I kept glancing at the clock, checking the time in the vain hope that it would five already- though it never was- and yet I still somehow managed to completely loose track and before I knew it, the bell rang.

I jumped in my seat, my heart already fluttering in my chest, my blood already rushing through my veins. Glancing at the microwave as I ran past, I realized I was nervous. Really and truly nervous. My legs had turned to Jell-O and it was a little harder for me to breathe. But when I finally opened my front door in the moment I had waiting for, I couldn't breathe at all.

Jacob Black stood on the front porch looking a million times better than any vampire ever could. He'd chosen dark jeans and a button down shirt instead of his usual grease monkey gear. Sleeves rolled up to the elbows, top buttons undone, he'd even cut his hair for the occasion which I'm not altogether sure is a good thing because it gave me full view of his eyes and the way he looked at me… well, let's just say it is possible for someone to die from love.

"What?" He glanced down at himself self-consciously; his grin faltered and he looked incredibly cute doing it. Jake ran a hand through his newly shorter hair and mine itched to do the same. My heart completely melted at the sight of him.

"Nothing" I smiled. Why had I been so nervous? What was I thinking about a second ago? It didn't really matter cause I couldn't remember anyway and when Jake's hand wrapped around mine, his touch sent electric shocks all throughout my body.

The sun was setting as we walked through the forest that was so familiar now. I knew the narrow paths by heart just like I knew the Quileute werewolf next to me. We didn't talk, didn't really need to. Everything I wanted to say he just seemed to know, before I even opened my mouth. Whenever I looked up, he was looking down. We just sort of work that way.

"You look beautiful, Cara" Jake said, sending a whole new wave of blushes across my cheeks.

"So do you… well, I mean not beautiful cause that would be weird to describe a guy that way, but you're… you know, you loo-" He cut off my psycho babble with a kiss. He was probably embarrassed _for_ me because I definitely was. I think the blush might be permanent. His hand cupped my face and he pulled away, looking into my eyes with a gleam in his own.

"Close your eyes, okay?" He whispered and how could I not do what he says? With a smile, I closed them and his fingers interlocked with mine as he guided me along. I could hear the waves now, crashing along the shore like my heart crashed against my ribcage.

Strong arms wound around my waist and for a second, my feet left the ground, just to be carefully planted down again. The hard packed ground of the forest gave way to the soft sand of the beach. It felt like forever that Jake was pulling me along and the longer it took, the more anxious and excited I became. Where was he taking me? When would we get there?

Soon, apparently, because he pulled to a stop, his hand leaving mine to slide behind my neck. He never said to open my eyes so I didn't, even as he kissed me. It was dizzying, that kiss, and I barely had time to catch my breath when he whispered the "open them". I swear, I think the boy is trying to kill me.

I went from one breathless thing to another in too quick a time and when I opened my eyes, my head spun. My feet swayed under me and Jake chuckled, slinking an arm around my waist.

Tide pools covered almost every inch of the beach, mini coral reefs swirling at our feet. They all reflected the glowing red from the sun, like pieces of the sky spread on the ground. Beyond them, the ocean rushed the shore, but never quite reached the furthest pools. And at the center of them all, like a staircase, the sand and rock and tide pools rose into a dune, sticking out above it all as if it were a stage for the world. Just under, tucked away like a secret, was possibly the only dry place in this part of the beach where a blanket had been spread out and a bonfire made out of driftwood started- blue flames and everything.

"Did you do that?" I asked, finally tearing my gaze away to look at Jake. While I had been looking at the scene in front of me, he had been watching my reaction. A faint smile touched his lips as he looked me and he shrugged. Was that a blush?

"Come on" He said and grabbed my hand again, making our way between the pools. I stared into them as we passed, mesmerized. I've never seen tide pools, never lived near a beach actually, and I kind of regretted that fact because up until that moment, I didn't realize what I had been missing.

My heart just would not slow down, no matter how hard I tried to make it. Something was going to change tonight. I could just feel it somehow. Jacob and I were going to change and I wasn't sure if I wanted that to happen. Not yet anyway. I loved us the way we were and who knows if a change would be for the better or worse.

"Stay right here" I sat down by the fire, instantly warmer than I had been but I didn't mind- it's a good thing I wore a tank top. Jake leaned down to kiss me once, twice, smiled and disappeared somewhere.

How did I end up with someone so sweet? How could I have been so lucky? For the first time in my life, I didn't consider being a werewolf a curse or a burden. Without it, I never would have moved around, ended up in La Push, met Jake and imprinted on him. I wouldn't be the person I was so I guess, in the long run, it was a good thing. A very good thing, though it's taken me a lifetime to realize that.

Jake showed up a second later, noticeably awkward and nervous. He kept running his hand through his short hair and I smiled, reaching up and taking that hand in mine.

"So… you gonna tell me why we're here?" I asked. I was so anxious to know. It had been at the front of my thoughts all day and here I was, about to find out. I could hardly keep the excitement out of my voice while I tried to play casual.

And what does Jacob do? Nothing. He just looks at me, studying my face and my body- which of course made me squirm. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Did it again before sighing and moving to run his hand- still locked in mine- through his hair, pulling mine with it. He looked at our hands and smiled.

"When you were a kid, what did your dream life look like?" Jake asked. What was he talking about? Was that why we were there? To talk about our dreams and what we wanted when we were younger? I had no idea why he would want to know but I answered anyway.

"Um… I don't know. Stationary, living in one place and never having to move unless it was for vacation. I wanted to live in a house with neighbors I actually knew for more than two months-"

"Married to Mr. Right?" Married? My heart started going a million miles a minute. I stared at Jake, who wasn't looking at me but still at our hands, and thought about it for a minute.

"Actually… no. I never thought I would be married because I never thought anyone would want to- marry me, I mean. Nobody knew me so who would anyone want to marry me?" I said, blushing at how honest I had been. Sure, I was talking to Jake, the one person I can be the most honest with, but still. Embarrassing is embarrassing.

"I want to marry you" He said, and my heart swelled out of my chest. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Do you want to marry me?" Jake asked and I blanched.

Well. If there's ever a question to throw someone off, it's that one. Not that it threw me for a loop exactly, I knew the answer. Of course I wanted to marry him, I would eventually. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together so I was surprised at how hurt I felt that he needed to ask.

"Of course, Jake" I said, my smile slowly dissolving. My mind was twelve steps behind my ears and my eyes, still turning over what was happening. Jake suddenly looked up and in the red light from the sunset, his eyes glowed even brighter, taking my breath away.

"Cara… will you marry me?"

……… His hands held mine so tightly, his eyes never wavered from my own. I saw him, but I didn't really see him. My heart was beating a crazy rhythm, one I couldn't follow and my mouth was so dry I couldn't swallow. What did he just say? His voice echoed in my ears but the words... had I heard him right?

"W-what?" I managed to strangle out. Was he serious? Of course he was serious, you don't joke about something like that. So why wasn't my mind fully processing it, why could I not understand what he saying?

Jake bit his lip, fighting a smile and reached into his pocket. No box or anything pointless like that. You couldn't put something so beautiful in a stupid box. He held a perfect band of silver in his hand. An oval of some beautiful, clear blue diamond surrounded by onyx sparkled in front of me and I could barely draw enough breath to speak.

"Did you buy that?!" I asked. It looked so expensive- probably twice as much as my house _and_ the furniture inside. I would have a heart attack if he did. Jake snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. My grandmother gave it to me a few years ago. Figured that since I'm the only boy in the family, I'd be the only one proposing to someone. I never actually thought I would use it till now" His smile was stunning. "The blue matches your eyes"

"Can I try it on?" Maybe he wouldn't realize I hadn't actually answered that big question. Or maybe I'm just delusional.

"You know the rule about an engagement ring. You have to be engaged to wear it" Jake said with a wicked grin. My stomach dropped to my feet. Engaged was such a big word, especially for someone as small as me. I doubted whether he had thought this through fully- he was more the kind of person to act now, think later.

"I'm sixteen, Jacob" I quietly reminded him. I wanted to say yes, scream it actually, but I knew my father would never allow anything like that. I'd be in Hawaii before I could say Aloha! And that couldn't happen. I could never leave La Push now. My heart ached just thinking about it.

"I know. We wouldn't get married any time soon, we don't have to tell anybody. I just want… to be able to call you something _more_ than just my girlfriend if I want to. That word seems so… I don't know, plain. Any guy can have a girlfriend, but not any guy can have you, Cara. And yeah, fiancé doesn't come anywhere near what you are to me, but its sounds better than just 'girlfriend'... so what do you say?"

So, he had thought it through. He'd thought it through a _lot _and I suddenly didn't need high body heat or a fire to stay warm. If I love him so much why would it matter if I wore some ring? It wouldn't change anything between us, just a title, but those didn't really matter with us. Dating, engaged, married. None of them really seem describe what we are- soul mates, imprints. So what's wrong with wearing a ring?

"Okay" I said breathlessly, my heart growing until I thought it would burst form my chest. I looked from the ring to Jake's face, to my hands and back to his eyes, not really believing what had just happened. I don't know if he heard me because he just sort of stared at me, like my mouth had moved but there was no sound.

"Okay?" He asked, confused. I laughed at the switch. Now he was the one speechless, for once.

"Yes, Jacob. Yes" I saw it click in his mind right before my eyes. Slowly, his eyes got brighter and brighter as the sky did the opposite. That big, goofy grin I loved spread across his face and I was glad he'd cut his hair. I could see him completely.

"Can I try it on, now?" I asked and without a word, he slipped it onto the ring finger of my left hand. It's weird, but it felt right there. Not too heavy but not so light that I didn't know it was there. It was a perfect fit. Like it was made just for me.

Before I could say a word- not even a breath to say a word- he was kissing me. Sweetly at first, then with a bit more passion. My left hand came up with my engagement ring shining and cupped the back of his neck and slowly, we eased down onto our backs. Jake hovered over me, kissing me so intensely it was enough to make me forget where I was, who I was, my name.

And then he was whispering "I love you" and I just whispered his name. The sun shone in one last burst of color before it went completely below the horizon, leaving the world to glow in the blue light from the fire. I gasped as Jake's warm hand slipped under my shirt but I didn't stop him, just pulled him closer so his body touched mine.

Finally, there was nothing between us- no secrets, no lies, nightmares, pain or sorrow. Just Jacob and I, forgetting the world and that we were two separate people. Finally, there was nothing between us.

Clothes included.

* * *

Hmm… wonder what happened next? So there it is. Last chapter of A Lasting Impression- my first EVER Twilight fic. So you know what I would really like? If you reviewed this last chapter. Just for old time's sake. Just click that little button to tell me if you liked or hated it. Tell me anything. Just review it for me, please. And I'll get working on that sequel.

Thanks, Me.


	25. ANNOUNCEMENT thing

HEY!! Soooooooo I've been working on that sequel I said I would write. I know what's going to happen, it's all planned out and everything- cause I'm good like that. All I have to do now is actually... you know _write _it.  
I should be posting the first chapter in the next week or so, so keep an eye out for it.  
The only problem is I don't know what to title it as- any ideas? I've got like one but it pretty much sucks worse than... well, a vampire.  
haha, how's that for cheesy? Anyway, that's all.

LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL! COMING SOON TO FANFICTION NEAR YOU!!

This has been a public service announcement sponsored by Me... p.s.- sorry its taken so long to get the sequel on its way to being up, I wanted to finish my Max Ride one first and now that ones gonna have a sequel and its just like GAH! I wonder how I find the time for this stuff... oh, and you don't have to respond to this little physcobabble rant, I just wanted to let you guys know. K-Bye.


End file.
